Theater Lights
by RachelleWroteHere
Summary: Passionate ballet dancer, Gabriella, meets street dancer Troy Bolton and is curious to know his story. Her curiosity opens her mind to new possibilities, a new way of life she never knew existed, and shows Troy the confidence he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be updating this story between _Blue_ updates and when that's over, between _Seeing Gray_ updates. I hope you like this story because I really like the concept of it and it's really fun to write. **

**In this story, Troy and Gabriella's relationship flourishes on their love of dance and learning new things. The reason this story falls in the category of "_Angst_" is because they live in a dangerous part of Manhattan and Troy is and has been involved with dangerous people. **

**Next, check out the new rewritten version of _Sex & Manhattan_ this Friday as well as the update for _Blue_. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Her ballet shoes were worn at the tips and made tiny scuff sounds before she picked up her leg and spun on her toes. Her lean body bent forward as her dance instructor chewed on her pen nervously, half expecting her to fall face first onto the floor before her.<p>

Gabriella swung her foot high above her head and took a leap into the air before twirling again. Kelsi, her only friend in the academy bit her nails and wondered if Gabriella would mess up for once. Everyone watched the girl as she dipped into a plié and went back on her toes. When the piano stopped Gabriella dipped into her finish and looked expectantly at her teacher.

Mrs. Giovanni walked to her and examined her stance. Gabriella did not falter, she was so used to the scrutiny of others. When she felt a poke to her stomach and her sides she immediately took a deep breath bringing up her chest.

"Fifth position!" Gabriella crossed her legs smoothly.

"Dip for me!" she did as she was told and dipped with ease. Her eyes trained on her instructor's face, she bit her lip to refrain from smiling.

"Relevé!" Mrs. Giovanni breathed in her face. Gabriella finally grinned as her instructor tried to find a flaw. "Amazing, best I've seen today." she mumbled under her breath.

People began to whisper and Gabriella closed her eyes already knowing that she had to squash any hope of making friends with the other girls. Mrs. Giovanni tapped under her right leg.

"Jambe!" Gabriella's leg rose automatically.

"Higher!" Gabriella's leg obeyed before her brain even comprehended. Mrs. Giovanni laughed and pushed her leg almost to her shoulder. Gabriella winced at the pain and held it there.

"Relax, stand straight, and curtsy. You are finished."

* * *

><p>Gabriella sat at her bureau brushing her hair. She stared at the girl in the mirror, the perfectly tanned skin, she was completely alone and she enjoyed the solitude. She removed her earrings and pulled her hair into a bun.<p>

Her small apartment was decorated with pictures of her and her love to dance. Posters of her and fellow friends, doing a jazz number at the Lehman Lovinger Theater to "The Hip Hop Movement" she and her friends danced on her high school stage. She pulled on her sweat pants and searched for her favorite t-shirt.

She was on her way to the open dance studio. Often she was the only one in there, other times she had two or three people to talk with or completely avoid. Gabriella closed the door behind her and hurried out the building. She smiled at Mr. Jamison who was in his usual place late afternoons, playing checkers with a neighbor.

"Gabs!"

Gabriella turned and grinned. Taylor's pea coat lifted in the wind and she hugged Gabriella tightly. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since graduation!"

Gabriella giggled, "Well, I don't know what to do with myself after college so I'm exploring."

"Where are you working now? We could have lunch sometime." Taylor grinned.

"The nursing home by the Wakefield area." Gabriella bit her lip, "I don't like this part of town so I try to get out of here often." Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

"You heading to the studio?" Gabriella asked as she began to walk with her friend.

"No, I'm headed to work. I'm at the dentistry office." Gabriella looked ahead with her and then rummaged through her bag for her pad and pen.

"Here, I have a new number. We'll talk whenever you want, I'm this way." Gabriella pointed down the street and Taylor hugged her and told her she'd call.

Gabriella made sure her bag was closed and looked around her suspiciously before entering the building. She caught a glimpse of a male figure and the music pounded in her ears. _Better With The Lights Off by The New Boyz_ never seemed so compelling to dance to until she watched the boy in front of her. She watched his body move and leaned against the doorframe, biting her lip to refrain from interrupting him. When he spun on his head then dropped on his back, she sucked in her breath, waiting for him to move. He got up and tried again finally landing on one hand and his legs twisted in the air. He used both hands to spin his body around and then stood and moved with isolated movements.

He suddenly turned and grinned, "Come in, I don't kill." The song started again and he turned to the mirror.

Gabriella stepped in embarrassed she had been caught staring. "Are you the only one here?" He nodded and started the moonwalk. Seeming unsatisfied, he stopped and started again.

"I'm umm, Gabriella." she said nervously, feeling compelled to tell him everything about herself.

He chuckled and took a deep breath, "I'm umm, Troy." he mimicked with a raised eyebrow. "And I didn't ask."

"Right…" Gabriella said intimidated.

He only ran and spun to her, "And I'm joking." he examined her and his eyes sparkled as if a light went off in his head, "You're the ballet girl! You're face is all over the city."

Gabriella nodded and began to get undressed, "I'd still prefer Gabriella."

Troy laughed and sat on the floor by her, "Sure, Gabriella. Only if you call me Troy, I prefer it better than the street dancer guy."

Gabriella giggled and turned to him, "You're a street dancer?"

"Me, my cousin Sharpay, and my best friend Chad dance on 54th." he smiled. "Stop by and drop some change."

Gabriella nodded and sat on the floor with him and began to stretch. "Is it for a good cause?"

"Yeah, medical bills I got to pay off…" Troy said hesitantly. Gabriella stopped mid stretch and frowned, "You dance like you're healthy."

"Not mine, my little brother has systematic lupus. It's rare to find in males his age, especially ones of European descent. He needed a kidney transplant so I gave him one of mine. Then he had his appendix removed, he had pneumonia, and then he needed a defibrillator. Sometimes I just want to lock him in a sterile box." Troy joked.

Gabriella smiled softly, "He goes to school?"

"Yup, Jamie's president of his fifth grade class." Troy stood and began to do some footwork.

"You must be proud. I'm sure you're parents are too." Gabriella stood also and walked over to the bar to practice her positions.

"You would of thought." Troy pressed forward and Travie McCoy's voice poured out the radio.

"I don't know if this is prying, but I want to know what you mean." Gabriella turned and leaned on the bar kicking each of her legs up at a time.

"My parents are divorced, my mom's an alcoholic and my dad's an overachiever and workaholic. He smokes weed sometimes too. As you can see they are a bit wrapped up in their own worlds to care. As soon as I turned 18 I pulled him out of my dad's house. He wasn't paying him any attention, the attention he needed." Troy didn't look at her but the Switch and Sinden remix of _You'll Find A Way_ filled the room and he began his isolated movements.

"Oh." she knew she didn't want to say sorry. She hated when people said sorry when her Grandmother died, she believed that she should apply that to whenever someone's life sucked. "Can you teach me how to move like that?"

Troy turned and grinned, "Sure, come over." He restarted the song and she walked over to him with a nervous smile.

He placed his hands on her hips and pushed a hand into her left side, she moved to the right but her hips moved to. "Don't move your hips. Isolated movements means move one part of the body at a time."

Gabriella nodded nervously and looked in the mirror at him, he bit his lip and looked down at her ballet shoes. "Take those off."

"Why?" Gabriella asked with a dubious look.

"They look weird when you are trying to dance hip hop." Gabriella pulled them off and wiggled her toes. "If I step on something sharp, I'm kicking your ass with my one good foot."

Troy chuckled. "Ballerinas balance on their tip toes, you'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes and Troy replaced his hands on her hips. "Move with me."

She did as she was told and in no time she was moving with Troy at the same time. When he bent her forward, she stumbled but he kept a strong hold on her waist. "Suck in your stomach, ballerina."

He moved her to the side and pushed her feet apart with his own. _Shut It Down_ by Drake came on and they kept trying. Gabriella made the mistake of pushing her behind into Troy and he took one of her hands and spun her round. His eyes snapped up into the mirror and met her face, she seemed impressed. He pushed away and picked up his phone. She sat on the floor in front of her bag. She drank from her water bottle and watched him as a worried line formed on his forehead.

He picked up his stuff hurriedly, "I'm running late to pick up Jamie. Sorry, Gabriella, I'll be here on Friday. Umm, see you then?"

Gabriella grinned, "Tell him the ballerina girl said hi. And I'll see what I can do. You dance a train ride from where I work."

Troy nodded and took his CD from the radio. He told her one last goodbye before walking out the door. Gabriella danced for another hour to her OneRepublic CD then decided the energy wasn't there anymore and Troy had took it with him.

* * *

><p>Troy set up and sat against the building watching Sharpay stretch in front of him. "How is he?" Chad asked from next to him.<p>

"He's fine." Troy said shortly, he then shrugged, "Nothing's been happening, no flares, no pain, no rashes. The medication is actually working for once."

"No vomiting?" Sharpay interrupted she sat in front of Troy, spread her legs, and reached forward. Troy grabbed onto her hands and placed his feet by her knees. He pulled her forwards and waited for her to take a deep breath.

"Surprisingly not for a while now. I think he'll be good, especially since Dad doesn't come over much anymore with all that damn cigarette smoke. I think that's what's been making him vomit, if that makes sense." Troy pulled her again.

"I got to start reading up on this so I can help you out." Chad announced. He stood to put up the poster with Jamie's face on it. It had the description of the lupus he had and how they were raising money for him.

"You don't have to. I'm doing pretty good, Chad." Troy pulled Sharpay once more before standing also.

"Plus he already has my help." Sharpay sent a pointed look towards Chad. Troy chuckled, "Of all the things you could fight over right now, this isn't important." He smiled at a little girl who tugged her mother's coat saying she wanted to watch. The woman looked kindly at Troy and then at the poster. "Is that family?"

He nodded and placed Sharpay's boom box on the chair they brought. "Oh, my mother had Lupus after my daughter was born. It took her, but she had a smile on her face."

Troy frowned when he saw the woman pull out her wallet. She handed Troy a card, "My mother's doctor took very good care of her, my name is on the back. Tell him I recommended you and I'll pull some strings and see if he'll help with little charge." Troy smiled at the woman's kindness, "Thanks. I'm Troy, by the way."

Sharpay stood at his side and smiled at the lady then looked up at Troy. The woman also took out a stack of bills and placed them in bowl. "We'll drop by later to watch okay hunny?" she spoke to her daughter now. Troy watched them walk off and shoved the card in his pocket.

"Troy?" he turned at the voice and Sharpay smiled softly, "It's 11, we should start now."

He nodded and Chad started the music. All the while he searched the crowd for the face he wished he saw.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mr. Derby." Gabriella grabbed the old man's arm.<p>

She checked her watch and struggled with the stubborn old man, apparently his 93 years-old life story was more important than her plans. He sat on his bed and Gabriella pulled off his slippers hastily and he went under the sheets. Mr. Derby frowned and placed his dentures in the cup of water next to him, "You know I am not very tired, Gabriella. I'm not in the mood to nap."

"I know, Mr. Derby, but you haven't been sleeping well, I'm just here to help. Is there anything you might need?" Gabriella answered quickly.

"Not really. And you are right, I haven't. You know before my mother passed she used to call telling me it was bed time until I told her I was grown? She was so clingy it made it hard for me to find a woman to settle down with."

Before he could continue Gabriella gave him a warm smile, "I always love you're stories Mr. Derby, but tell me this one another time. My mother needs me home."

Mr. Derby smiled sweetly, making her feel guilty for lying to him, "You were always the sweetest one here, Gabriella. Go home and I'll try and sleep."

Gabriella grinned gratefully and walked out the room after closing the drapes. She got dressed in the staff bathroom and walked down the street to the train station. When she got off on her stop she quickly made her way to the ATM outside Bank of America and took out $200 dollars. All of a sudden she was nervous. Gabriella took her ATM card back and tucked the money away. What if it was too generous? What if she made him look like a charity case?

She headed down the street and made her way through the crowd she watched the girl roll off Troy's back before she smiled at him and placed the money in the container. Troy caught her eyes and grinned while she stood away from the bowl and watched with everyone else.

* * *

><p>"Not so fast." Troy latched onto Gabriella's arm. She turned and grinned, "Hey Mr. Street Dancer, do I know you?"<p>

Troy smiled also, "I believe we met yesterday, Ms. Ballerina." They laughed and Gabriella pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Troy couldn't help but return it and she giggled, "You were great, I love the way your cousin moves, I'm terribly jealous."

Troy grinned, "Why don't you meet her then?"

He pulled her over to his friend and cousin, "Guys this is Gabriella."

The two dancers turned from what they were doing and smiled politely. Sharpay's eyes widened and she stuck out her hand, "Oh my God, my dream's come true! I've always wanted to meet the face all over Manhattan!" Sharpay finally let go of the death grip she held on Gabriella's hand. "I am saving the money to go see one of your shows."

Gabriella laughed, "It's not my show, it's the company's and I'm flattered." She turned to the fuzzy haired boy who stood behind Sharpay protectively. He grinned shyly, "Hi."

"Hey." She giggled and looked back at Troy."Well, Gabriella and I are going to go grab dinner. Are you alright by yourselves?"

Gabriella wrinkled her eyebrows and he smirked and winked at her. "We can handle it, can't we Chad?" Sharpay looked up at him.

"Yeah, we're good." Chad answered confidently.

"Great, don't wait up." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and and they began to run down the street.

They started to enter the Harlem area and people stared after them as if they were imposing. Troy walked quietly and she finally spoke up, "You live over here?"

"Yeah. I do." Troy answered, they traveled up the stairs of an apartment building and Troy opened the door and held it open for Gabriella. "Is your brother home?"

"No. He is actually with Sharpay's mom for the night." Troy smiled as he turned on the lights. She sat on the couch and looked around, "You planned this?"

"No. I didn't think you were going to come today." He watched her as she examined his apartment.

"Oh, well, I feel like I am imposing." she looked up at him liked she'd rather step outside then be in the warm apartment. He shook his head and gave her a small no before walking into his bedroom.

"Besides, I was just going to change and take you to dinner, not keep you hostage." Troy poked his head out the bedroom and looked at her. Gabriella giggled and shrugged off her flip flops off before kicking up her feet. "I love your place. It's comfy."

"I hope to be going to yours soon." Troy came out the room and gave Gabriella a cheesy smile.

"Nice try." she blushed and took her feet down. He sat next to her and then spoke suddenly, "Any where special you want to go?"

"I though you were taking me to dinner. Now I have an option?" Gabriella moved closer to him. Troy shook his head, "You still have to go to dinner with me, you just get the priviledge of choosing where we go."

"Are you paying?" Gabriella smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Yes, I'm paying." he chuckled and watched as she pondered the thought for a moment.

"Well, we could always go to McDonalds or the Burger King up the street. We could also take the train to get to the KFC by the Apollo." Gabriella babbled.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "For a ballerina, you sure don't eat like one."

"Well, I'm sorry if I ruined the perfect image of ballerinas but I'm afraid we all don't eat like birds." she stood and he followed, opening the door for her. He watched as her hair bounced when she walked into KFC and when she got excited when he said she could have wedges with her chicken. Something about her gave him confidence, confidence that made him believe he could be anyone at that moment.

* * *

><p>"That's my number. Call me when you want to talk." Gabriella bit her lip nervously, "I'll see you Friday."<p>

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's getting dark..." Troy looked about them.

"Well, if you'd just let me go, I'll get home faster." Gabriella giggled and looked up at the sky too. "Here call me when you get home, put my worries at ease will you?" Troy took her pen and wrote his number on her palm. She looked at it and reached up to kiss his cheek, "Will do, Mr. Street Dancer." she said softly.

"Go." he chuckled.

"Bye." she turned and waved back at him as she headed down the street and away from his building, he gave a small wave before walking into the building and leaving Gabriella with a fluttering heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>To my usual faithful reviewers, I hope you like this one too and review as often as you review Blue. To new readers, I hope one day to call you one of my faithful reviewers and you can begin by reviewing this story as well as my others and keeping me up to date on anything by PMing me. <strong>**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review please, I'd love to know what you think! **

**Rachelle :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**I'm glad you guys like the ideas. :)**

**I expect this story to be a hit and I have so many reviews by the end of it. Don't fail me now!**

**Also I know I said updates for this story and Sex & Manhattan would be between updates for Blue but I have been so caught up in my summer reading I totally forgot that you guys were expecting me to update. So I'm going to give you guys days I will update so I will remember and you guys can look forward to it. **

**Remember to ask questions, PM me, and review. You guys would be so awesome if you did that for me. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"You want to know what I think your place looks like?" Troy said.<p>

"Not really." Gabriella giggled and spun into him. He held her in place then put her arms around his neck. He started to slowly dance with her, trying to keep her attention.

"I think it looks dirty and messy and you have termite damage." he grinned. "And that's why I can't come over."

Gabriella tapped him playfully on the back of the neck before turning her back to him and continuing their dance.

It was a normal Friday, they'd meet up at the studio and dance whether they were alone or not. Troy had yet to take Gabriella on another date, "a real date" he had said. She'd watch him dance on 54th and then he'd been too busy with Jamie to come hang out after. It had only been two weeks and Troy already felt her growing on him.

"So tell me about your family, immediate family." Gabriella turned to him again.

Troy shrugged. "I have cousins, uncles, and aunts. Nothing exclusive."

"When are you ever going to tell me more about your life?" she asked lowly.

"When you tell me about yours." Troy smiled at her. Troy was strange, the way he always found a way to make her feel a bit stupid, the way he always made her think.

"Well, I was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I'm Filipino, Native American, and Irish. I graduated from East High School, I did two years at Brown and two years at Julliard. Umm, I started dancing ballet in my high school freshman year and have been dancing ever since."

Troy nodded and spun her around, "I was born here, went to Calhoun School from kindergarten to high school, I went to Spellman University then I did another four years at NYU. Then I got my Bachelor from Yale and I'm studying for my PHD and Doctors at Yale of Medicine. I'm doing online classes at the moment. I have been dancing since I was a little kid and just decided to start getting money for it when I realized working down at the community clinic wasn't enough to pay off Jamie's bills." Troy rambled.

"I'm 24, how old are you?"

"I'm 40." Troy smirked.

"Haha. I'm serious."

"I turn 26 in October. I recall you telling me you're birthday is in December. So you're turning 25." he concluded.

"Yeah. So next month Troy will be one more year to thirty." she giggled.

"Unfortunately so."

"What do you do at the clinic?" Gabriella questioned.

"I work with the children that come in. I take blood, clean up, take calls, and set appointments." Troy answered with a smile.

"Are you going to start your own private practice soon?" She stopped dancing with him and sat by their things. He continued however and began his isolated movements as he always did.

"Soon hopefully. I want to be a pediatrician since I love kids. It seems like a challenge." he finally stopped and grabbed his water bottle before sitting in front of her. "What did you major in? What are your minors?"

"Well, in Brown I majored in, Biology then I minored in Sociology and in English. At Julliard, I majored in Theatrical Talents, such as dance, poetry, etcetera." She sighed. "I want to be a drama teacher, I want to work with high school students who love the arts as much as I do."

"Sounds like you have a plan." he grinned.

She nodded thoughtfully, "Now that we know a little more about each other, tell me about your family."

"Why are you so curious?" he pulled his knees up and fell backwards against the floor. He rubbed his eyes, "Not minding your business can get you killed."

"I recall you saying when we first met that you don't kill." she crawled up next to him and rested her head on her knuckles, stretching her legs from under her.

"That was when I didn't think you were so nosy." he chuckled.

"Well, so what? I think it would be great to die with intelligence." she smiled softly. She found her hand on his chest tracing patterns. The people that were here earlier began to clear out and soon they were completely alone.

Troy look at her and his joking smile slowly left his face, "Well, maybe we should talk about this later."

"Like when I get you to my place?" she giggled.

Troy smiled but it wasn't as bright as the one he had at first, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"What if I take you there today?"

"I still wouldn't be able to tell you because Jamie has a doctor's appointment after school today." Troy began to pack up his things.

"I have nothing to do today, Troy, save me from boredom." she complained as she watched him stand and begin to get dressed.

Troy laughed, "Are asking to come with us to the doctor?"

"Yes, I'm asking to go with you to the doctor." She put on her shoes. "May I?"

Troy shrugged, "Sure."

"Great!" she pulled on her coat and threw her bag over her head, "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Troy pulled Gabriella into the school building and then knocked on a classroom door. Gabriella looked up and down the hallways as if waiting for someone to pounce on her and ask for her autograph or ask her why she was there.<p>

The teacher swung the door open to a noisy classroom and she smiled warmly at Troy, "Come in. He was just finishing up some late work for me." They both entered the classroom and a few students began to point at Gabriella, acknowledging her.

She turned to Troy who was already smiling down at her and blushed, "I forgot I might cause some attention." she whispered.

A little boy walked up to the teacher and Gabriella noticed the familiar face. She watched him speak animatedly with the woman and then hand her some papers that she graded quickly and gave back to him. He pulled his bag off his shoulder and put the papers in his folder before packing it away and grinning over at them.

He ran over and hugged Troy tightly, causing Gabriella to let go of his hand so that he could hug back. "Come on buddy." They walked out and Jamie turned his head to her.

"You must be Gabriella." he said softly. Gabriella smiled happily and nodded before she held out her hand, "And you're Jamie."

Instead of taking her hand he looked up at Troy then hugged her. Troy raised a brown eyebrow suspiciously, "Ay, what's going on here!"

Jamie smiled and turned to him, embarrassment creeping up at his pale cheeks and adjusted his backpack. "Can we have pizza?"

Troy looked up at Gabriella who nodded with a smile, "Yeah." she answered him.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him along leaving Troy to tag along with a sigh. They walked in the shop a few minutes later as people hustled out. They sat at a table before Troy opened his wallet and pulled out a twenty. "Do we all want cheese?"

Gabriella nodded and Jamie shrugged. He went up to order and took three Cokes out the store's fridge.

"Gabriella?" Jamie spoke hesitantly.

She looked to him with a grin, "What's up?"

"Can you get my face all over the city too?" he asked shyly. She giggled, "I'll see what I could do Jamie."

"And my brother too. He really likes you so he might be jealous if you don't." Jamie continued as if his statement needed further elaboration.

"Oh, he does, does he?" she teased. Jamie nodded with a laugh of his own, "A lot."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And if anything ever happens to me, you'll take care of him won't you?" he asked with a puzzled gaze.

Gabriella's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Yeah, I will."

"Good, I would want to leave him in good hands... you promise?" He stuck his hand out to shake on it.

"I promise." she shook his hand and ran a soft hand down his cheek, "You're a sweet kid."

"I just love him. He's my big brother. I'll never admit that in a court of law though." he smiled softly. "I can't believe I actually told you that."

"You're secret's safe with me." she smiled back.

"You guys better stop smiling, you're getting me suspicious." Troy came back to the table balancing trays in his hands. He set them down and tucked his change in his pocket. Jamie took the slice he wanted and bit into it.

"Where'd that appetite come from?"

"I don't know. I was hungry by lunch but then I realized I told you not to pack me anything." he answered with a full mouth. Troy nodded and turned to Gabriella and watched her take her slice and bite into it also. She finally met his eyes and grinned causing him to smile also.

Jamie cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Troy, do you like seafood?" Jamie pushed the food in his mouth to the middle of his tongue about to show it to his brother.

"That's not going to work this time, Jamie." he smirked and chewed his own food.

Jamie chuckled almost choking on his food and swallowed it before laughing again. Gabriella giggled, "You mean you actually fell for that once?"

"Yeah. I did." he answered shortly before glaring at Jamie. Gabriella turned to Jamie incredulously, "Good job, buddy!"

"Thank you, I was quite impressed with myself also." he pretended to bow and then laughed with her.

Troy gave them both pointed glares before settling on Jamie, "Kiddo, I found a new brand of sandwich. It involves my fist and one of your body parts."

"I don't like sandwiches." Jamie and Gabriella laughed harder causing Troy to laugh also.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em> Troy answered groggily.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" Gabriella's sweet voice dripped through his receiver.

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock, "What are you doing up?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about you...So I thought I'd call." Gabriella mentally cursed herself and squeezed her eyes shut. "I could call back at another time."

"No. No it's alright it's actually great hearing from you. I was dreaming about you." he chuckled hoarsely into the phone. Gabriella almost moaned at his beautifully attractive deep voice.

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, you were skinning chickens." he said in a serious tone.

"What?" Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched in the middle of her face.

"I'm joking." he snickered. His throaty and sleepy voice put her on edge. "What are you really doing up, Gabriella?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't sleep." she answered with a sigh. "I don't know why I thought you would be awake."

"I don't either, but I don't mind. I actually like hearing your voice at one in the morning." he laughed at her distress.

"Wow. Who would have thought?" she giggled.

_And thus began the all night conversation._

* * *

><p>"Can you get the door?" Troy asked Jamie.<p>

Jamie hopped off the stool and answered the door, "Sharpay!"

Sharpay leaned down and kissed his cheek before following the sound of running water from the kitchen. Jamie closed the door and followed after her. Troy turned to smile at his cousin before turning the tap off and wiping his hands.

"Hey."

"What's going on? You haven't answered my calls." Sharpay punched him lightly. "You were supposed to pick up the money."

"Right. I forgot." he smiled and watched Jamie run off shouting something about homework. Sharpay sat at the table. "Hey, you know you never did tell me your status yet."

"My status?" he asked curiously.

"Are you single, taken, it's complicated, _you know_." she giggled.

"Well, I'm single. Thanks for your concern." he chuckled.

"So you are not trying to hit off with Gabriella? You act like it." she took off her jacket and placed it over the chair.

"I don't know." he dried around the sink with the dish towel then hung it on the rack, "I have Jamie to take care of."

"Troy, go out and have fun. Do something for yourself. Jamie is going to be okay with me or Chad or anyone for a while, you're not alone or anything." she protested.

Troy shook his head, "Shar, he needs me."

"I'm sure he loves you and all, but he only relies on you for medication, food, and a place to sleep. He has a life."

"Okay, Sharpay. But who will take him? I can't just shrug him off on people when I want to do something."

"Actually, you can. People know how hard it is on you trying to handle you're own private practice, raising money, these piling bills, and making sure he doesn't stay out of school to long. We all know and we're just here to help." Sharpay untied her shoes and pulled them off before pulling her legs up and tucking them under herself.

"I really don't need this, Sharpay. I already get it from your mom and Grandma." Troy folded his arms and shrugged, "I'm alright by myself anyway."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Just try and work something out with Gabriella, she was the first one that I've met and didn't seem too full of themselves. The first one I've seen since high school."

_"No promises."_

* * *

><p>"Taylor? You still there?" Gabriella picked up the phone again and looked through her mail.<p>

"I'm still here." Taylor answered.

"I met someone." Gabriella sighed happily.

"Oh, really?" Taylor laughed at her friend's content, "Tell me about him."

"His name is Troy and he always has unkempt brown hair and blue eyes. He is really muscular and he's a dancer just like me. He has a little brother and he keeps most of his life private but his little brother is precious! His name is Jamie." Gabriella sat on her bed and threw junk mail in the garbage can.

"Oh really? Is he into you too?"

"He's ten, Tay." she giggled.

"Who Troy or Jamie?"

"Jamie!" Gabriella answered with a swear, "Troy is a year older than us. But he has a friend that is so you're type. But then again I don't know if he is with Troy's cousin."

"Troy's cousin? You met family already?" Taylor questioned.

"No, actually he's a street dancer who is raising money for his little brother's medical bills. So he dances with Chad, the guy I think you'll like, and his cousin Sharpay." Gabriella babbled. "Another thing, he's launching his own practice for pediatrics."

"Oh, _a doctor_?" Taylor said teasingly.

"Yes, _a doctor_. He's so smart and he's funny and perfect." she sighed, gratified.

"Seems like someone has been hit by Cupid's arrow." Taylor said suggestively.

"I think you're right." Gabriella laid back on her bed and watched shapes appear in her white ceiling. "I never thought this would ever happen."

"So when are you going to set me up with this _Chad..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Suscribe!<strong>

**Review.**

**Rachelle. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

**Hey guys,**

**You can ask questions for this story too! And please review and ask questions for Sex & Manhattan. I love responsive readers! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Troy and Sharpay walked side by side in Central Park, eating ice cream, and talking about nothing.<p>

"So…you and Gabriella?" Sharpay said softly.

"You and Chad?"

"Oh, so you've been screwing her?" Sharpay giggled.

"Ah, so that's what you and Chad are doing?" Troy laughed and threw his spoon and cup in the city garbage can.

"Don't change the subject, T." Sharpay said warningly.

"You know one of you is going to settle down and these little sessions and practices you guys have will go out the window, then Big Bad Troy will have to pick up the pieces of someone's broken heart." Troy chuckled.

"Oh really?" she said doubtfully.

"I put so much money on my smart guess that Chad's going to find a girl he wants to be with." He tisked and put an arm around her shoulders.

Sharpay shrugged and looked up at him with a warm smile, "So have you gotten Gabriella in your bed?"

Troy shook his head and gave their feet a toothy smile as they walked in step. "No. We're just hanging out, I was going to ask her out on a real date though… soon."

"Aww, Troy's in love." Sharpay cooed.

They shared a laugh, "You would think so…" Troy concluded with a strong nod of his head, "But I think it's just a strong like, I haven't kissed her yet either."

"Do you want to?" Sharpay reached up and held onto his hand that was carelessly hanging over her shoulder.

"Yeah." he said after a moments thought, "I can't believe I'm telling you this stuff. You're turning me into a girl."

Sharpay giggled and threw her cup in the trash can they had passed. They walked in silence, "Do you really think Chad will find someone else?"

"Can I tell you something?" Troy said quickly, she nodded and he sighed, "You aren't the only girl Chad is messing around with. When we go out sometimes he'll get a number but I don't think anything of it because that's just Chad. But I'm telling you now that you shouldn't feel like you are tied to him or something, you don't owe him anything." Troy gave her a small smile. Sharpay gave him a weak one in return, her heart rising in her throat.

"Can I tell you something too?" she answered weakly after much hesitation. Troy looked at her expectantly and she turned her head away, "I think I love him and I wish you didn't tell me any of that. I mean when it's just me and him, he treats me like I'm his world, like I hold his last breath in my hands. The way he looks at me is like I am the best thing that ever happened to him. When it's just him and me he's genuine, Troy. I feel it."

Troy watched her speak and a remorseful smile tugged at his face. He'd have to have a serious conversation with Chad when he sees him.

"I know he is, Troy. Do you believe me?" Sharpay looked up at him pleadingly. Troy looked off into bright sky, his eyes squinting as he did so.

"I don't know babe, sometimes we see the things we want to see." Troy said slowly.

Sharpay nodded understandingly. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"When he's not, you'll still be there right?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"And you know what I got?" Mr. Derby asked.<p>

"What, Mr. Derby?" Gabriella giggled.

"A book." he said with a shake of his head. He was once again telling his story about writing an essay for a contest and when he went to get his prize from the governor, he had received a book about a trouble-making mouse. Mr. Derby believed that day was one of the best and worst days of his childhood.

He handed Gabriella his pudding cup and she took it gratefully, peeling off the wrapper and picking up the plastic spoon.

"That sucks." she snickered.

"Yes. Makes me believe I shouldn't have wasted my time." he sighed and leaned against his headboard.

Gabriella sat on his bed and folded her legs before smiling at him. He eyed her suspiciously before looking down at the newspaper she had brought him.

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" she raised an eyebrow as she ate her chocolate pudding.

"The guy who has you so infatuated that you are skipping and smiling all over the place." he looked up and grinned at her red cheeks. "I noticed every Friday you become this way. Hopping about and giggling at stupidity."

Gabriella giggled again and quickly shoved the spoon in her mouth to stop the intrepid sound from flooding out.

"His name is Troy." she finally answered after successfully forcing her laughter into her gut.

"Troy who?"

"You wouldn't know him." Gabriella smiled softly, "We always meet on Fridays at the abandoned dance studio downtown."

Mr. Derby nodded with a grin, "Young love, I remember that. Does he treat you right?"

"Oh, we're only hanging out, Mr. Derby. I hope he likes me but I'm not sure." she said with a dazed look in her eyes.

"That's sweet." he clucked. They shared a laugh and Gabriella bent over the bed to drop the plastic cup and spoon into the bin. They sat in a comfortable silence before she checked her watch and climbed off the bed. "Well, Mr. Derby, it's time for me to meet him. I'll see you tomorrow." she placed a loving kiss on his cheek before running out of the room and building. She pulled out her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy answered hurriedly.

She frowned and walked toward the train station, "Hey, it's me. Is everything okay?"

"Hey, umm I can't meet you today." Troy said softly. She heard people talking in the background, it was so noisy she could barely hear him.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"It's Jamie." he croaked.

She sighed deeply before getting her train ticket, "What happened?"

"He wasn't feeling well, he coughed till his body shook, he was having cold sweats, and throwing up, and he wanted to sleep all day. I didn't know what to do so I took him to the hospital, but when we got here he fainted. They say I listed signs of tuberculosis, something that really can't be avoided when kids have lupus. Gab, I was so scared." Troy explained distraughtly.

"Do you want me to go over there?"

"No…I'll call."

And with that, Troy hung up and Gabriella swallowed before she stepped on her train.

* * *

><p>After Sharpay embraced and held a hysterical Troy, she was left alone with Chad who was texting away furiously on his phone. Usually, she would think nothing of it but now that she knew he was more than likely talking to some girl, she was over ridden with anger.<p>

"How can you be talking to one of your bitches at this damn time?" she said incredulously.

Chad looked over at her surprised, "What do you mean?"

Sharpay's eyes widened in shock and vexation, "I mean, how can you sit there and text away to some chick on your fucking phone while my little cousin is unconscious!"

Chad shrugged and looked back at his buzzing phone. Sharpay grabbed it before he could and looked over the text with disbelieving eyes.

"See you tonight?" she read with a look of disbelief. "You are going to go see some tramp tonight?"

"Why are you in my business?" Chad took his phone from her and rolled his eyes.

"Wow. You mean everything we do, all the times we sat there and talked about nothing, all the times we'd hung out…it meant anything huh?"

"Why are you being like this?" Chad shook his head confused.

"Chad, I don't want to just be your fuck buddy! I want a relationship!" she screeched. Chad looked all over the waiting area like then looked at her as if she was insane. "Stop. Not here. Not now." he grumbled, trying to calm her down.

"Fuck you and your small ass penis." Sharpay glared then turned away and walked down the same hall she had seen Troy go down.

Chad watched her walk off, confused. After a while he chuckled and turned back to his phone with a shake of his head.

Sharpay approached the back of her cousin and threw herself into him. Troy turned and they wrapped their arms around each other, in an attempt to find a comfort in the only way family knew how.

She began to sob into his chest and Troy refused to turn his head from the window in the door that allowed him to see his little brother. Jamie was hooked up to many machines and laid in the middle of the bed, so small and frail looking in contrast to the size of the bed.

They both rocked back and forth and a doctor approached them and cleared his throat to get their attention. Sharpay didn't look up or stop crying but Troy gave the doctor a kind smile.

"He tested positive didn't he?" Troy asked quietly.

The doctor nodded slowly, "It isn't bad though. We caught it before it became chronic." he answered shortly.

"Is he going to have to stay?"

"Yes, for a while. We're going to run more tests and try and see if there is any medicine we can give him, something that has a low percentage of damaging his liver."

Troy chuckled and shook his head, "No more medication, he's on so many already and none of them seem to be working. There has to be something else you can do. Didn't you look at the forms I filled out? He's on everything under the sun!"

The doctor looked at Troy remorsefully, a look he knew too well, a look that told him there wasn't much the doctor could do. "Thank you." Troy said dismissively as he turned back to look into his brother's room again. He placed a kiss in Sharpay's hair and continued to rock them back and forth.

Troy looked away just in time to see Chad approaching them. Chad tried to ignore the sniffling Sharpay and spoke lowly, "I'm going to head out."

"Good!" Sharpay's head popped up, knocking against Troy's chin. "Nobody wants you here and you don't even want to be here. Go be with that whore." she sniffled. Chad patted Troy's back with a sympathetic glance before turning around and walking off. Sharpay watched him go before burying her face in Troy's chest again, "You were right, T, he's just Chad. He doesn't care." she grumbled. Her tears didn't flow anymore, they couldn't. And she decided she wouldn't let them.

* * *

><p>Gabriella walked into her home, flicking on the lights, and checking her home phone for messages. Aside from a message from her mother and Taylor, Gabriella deleted them all disregarding them as unimportant.<p>

She returned from her shower moments later, now running her blow drier through her hair. When was Troy going to call? Was he going to call at all? Was she being clingy and ridiculous, was she annoying? She had only known him only for a few weeks. A month or two maybe. She couldn't believe he was all she could think about now and she barely knew anything about him.

She turned off her hair drier and opened her room window to regulate the temperature in the room. The crisp winter chill made her rub her forearms and return deeper into the room to become a bit warmer. As the room returned to it's neutral temperature she looked over at her phone. She watched it and sighed, feeling desperate. She wanted to know what he was doing, how he was, even what he was wearing. She felt ridiculous.

She reached over and picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Troy said weakly.

"It's me again. I know you said you'd call but I couldn't stop worrying…so I called…" she babbled. A moment of silence was heard and Troy finally softly spoke up.

"You want to come over?"

"What?" she squeaked.

"You don't have too…" Troy replied calmly. "I just don't want to be alone."

"Let's just stay on the phone." she said with effort, "I'm kind of stuck here." she fibbed.

"Okay." He sounded tired, too feeble for his age. His tone alone didn't sound of someone in their mid twenties.

"Is he okay?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, he's got TB. He's going to be on some tough medication, some treatment, and urine tests and he'll be okay." Troy answered in a rumble.

"Is it chronic? How long will he stay?" she went to close her window and then went to adjust her dimmer light. As she crawled into her bed she heard Troy exhale loudly, as if he was under great stress.

"They say he'll stay till he's not contagious anymore. They don't know how long that will be, but it'll definitely take a while. I say he won't be home for a month but it doesn't matter, it's as long as he's okay."

"Yeah." The conversation died into a comfortable silence. Gabriella turned on her TV and flipped through the channels for something to watch.

"Gabriella?"

"Yup?"

"What happens when he dies?" Troy choked out.

"What do you mean? Jamie's not going to die." she whispered.

"Don't spare me, barely anybody his age and descent survive. He's going to die. When he dropped at the kitchen table I thought that was it. I thought my baby brother was gone." Troy said tearfully. He tried to hold the phone away from his face so he could sniffle but failed miserably, Gabriella frowned at what she heard.

"Troy, he's going to be okay. I feel it, I just know he's going to be okay. Do you have any good news?" she said trying to distract him.

"Yeah." he wiped at his face and walked into his bedroom to pull out a piece of paper from his bureau. "I got this office on the third floor of this huge building full of fancy, well known doctors. And then at my job yesterday, I got my letter of acceptance for residency at Einstein hospital and they said they'd be happy to have me and my experience. They said they'd try their best to shorten my internship. I start Monday, get my first check Friday, and can pay Jamie's defibrillator bill, my rent, and look into getting insurance next month."

"Troy, that's great!" Gabriella cheered. "How much are you getting paid anyway? Aren't you just an intern?"

Troy chuckled, "I get around fifty thousand a year. I'm going to move out of here, I swear I will."

Gabriella grinned stupidly, "Soon you can lend me $20 huh?"

"Maybe even more."

"I'll hold you to that."

"What about your private practice? How are going to hit it off while being a resident?" Gabriella asked inquisitively.

"I worked something out with the chief of staff since I was highly recommended. He's actually going to work with me and work out all my assignments for the next two years, enough time to work on my jumpstart, and become certified. Then I can figure out all the other stuff later." Troy explained excitedly.

"When do you graduate?" she asked thrilled.

"In another month."

"I'll be there!" Gabriella giggled, "Troy this is amazing!" she smiled as she heard him laugh.

"Yeah, thanks, Gabriella."

"Well, you're completely welcome." she said warmly, "Remember you can always call me, okay?"

"Yeah…I will."

* * *

><p>"So why do you have bags under your eyes missy?" Kesli skipped to catch up with her friend.<p>

Gabriella turned to her with a giggle, "Nothing special actually."

"Were you talking to Troy again?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I wish you'd mind your business." Gabriella bumped hips with the smaller girl before putting her bag down and shedding her coat and sweat pants. She rubbed her ballet shoes against the floor before putting them on and went to the bars to stretch. Kelsi caught up to her again and went next to her to begin her stretches also.

"You have every girl in here ignoring you, Gabriella, but yet you act like you're the happiest person in the world." she shook her head with a chuckle.

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed and she turned to her curiously, "Maybe I am."

"Hmm, I wouldn't be." Kelsi turned from her and greeted other girls as they passed them and they gave her all of 2 seconds of some kind of acknowledgement. They actually stared at Gabriella for a few more minutes before getting ready for class.

"Why do you care what they think?" Gabriella asked inquisitively.

"I don't. I talk to you don't I?" she said before walking off to join conversation with the others. Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued her stretches.

"Gabriella!" she heard someone cheerily call her name. She turned and caught sight of Troy's cousin, Sharpay, heading her way. Gabriella grinned before walking to her. They met in a big and warm embrace before Gabriella pulled back and held the blonde at arms length. "Sharpay! Let me take you to the dressing rooms with my stuff."

Sharpay followed obediently and Gabriella held the door for other girls who walked out without a thank you and then cleared a space for Sharpay.

"So how is it here?" she asked curiously.

"Snooty, horrible, and could be fun when you have friends." she answered folding Sharpay's pants.

"What do you mean?"

"The girls here don't like me very much, they did in the beginning though, until it became some kind of competition I was unaware of. And then there is Kelsi, you can trust her and you can't. They are mad that I got my face on the fliers for the last two performances, since the ballerina who usually did all of a sudden quit. Now I know why." she sighed. "Come let me put that up for you." she said gesturing to her hair.

Sharpay sat and Gabriella began to brush her hair.

"So they aren't going to like me, huh?"

"Why do think that?"

"Well, I like you. So if they say something stupid I will too. Forget the fake shit, I prefer backstabbers to people who talk it to people's face. They're the people that get me into trouble."

Gabriella laughed, pulling Sharpay's hair into a tight bun in the back of her head. "Really now? I think we just became great friends."

Sharpay nodded, "Me too."

"So why are you here?"

"I applied months ago, and then they finally let me audition and I got in." They walked out of the room and into the studio, girls only glancing their way. Kelsi looked over with a frown and walked over to them.

"Hi, who are you?"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella and they both burst into giggles. Sharpay shook her head as if to get rid of the laughter that wanted to erupt from her mouth and answered her, "Sharpay."

"How do you know her?" she gestured to Gabriella.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I just wanted to know how you knew my friend." Kelsi defended.

Sharpay nodded then turned to Gabriella and continued their conversation, "Troy told me to tell you hi by the way."

"He did now did he?" Gabriella batted her eyelashes girlishly.

"Oh, you know her Troy?" Kelsi interrupted again.

Sharpay turned to her annoyed, "A, B conversation you know how that phrase ends don't you?"

Kelsi's eyes widened and she turned from them and walked back over to the other girls.

The two girls high fived and giggled, "I have to introduce you to my friend Taylor."

* * *

><p>Taylor sat at the bar sipping on her drink and looking around at the dancing couples.<p>

"Hey." she turned to a dark-skinned male around her age with wild hair. She blushed shyly, "Hi."

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked her, he turned to the bartender and ordered a beer.

"Where's your date?" she asked evasively.

"She didn't show." he chuckled. "I'm Chad."

"Taylor." she grinned. Then something clicked in her mind, "You don't happen to know a Troy that knows a Gabriella do you?"

Chad made a thinking face and then nodded, "Gabriella as in the ballet girl?"

She nodded, "That's my friend. But do you know a Troy?"

He nodded, "Troy's my best friend." he smiled.

"Hmm, seems like we have connections then." she said with a soft smile.

"Now back to my question, why are you here alone?"

"I needed a drink." she answered shortly.

"How about I supply your need for the rest of the night for one dance?" he smiled.

"Well, aren't you bold?"

"I'm persistent too." he grinned knowingly. She rolled her eyes then giggled, "You got a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are so responsive to this story! :) More reviews the sooner my update. <strong>

**I need more reviews for Blue. You guys are really slowing down and I like to hear your response so until I get at least ten, ignore my predicted update. I know it sounds harsh but I don't want to be a failing aspiring author! You guys inspire me, you ask questions, make me think, and share your ideas. I think that's why I lost my muse for the story... :/ Figure out what you guys want to do. **

**Rachelle. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**You guys are awesome :) **

**And should I stop writing Sex & Manhattan or something :/ ? You guys only add it to your alerts and don't review it!**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Let's have a secret word." Troy looked to her with a smile, stroking her hand with his thumb and waiting for her to respond.<p>

They had went to the hospital that morning to see Jamie and keep him company before he was to go into treatment today. Jamie was asleep most of the time, because of the medications he was on, dozing in and out to join in little conversation.

They were on their backs watching the clouds in the middle of some fenced off area Gabriella had found. When they were on their way back from the hospital, Gabriella pulled him to it looking around to make sure no one saw them and said secretively, _"Haven't you ever wondered what was behind this fence? It could be our secret place!"_.

It was a peaceful day, the breeze warm and the sun bright, she and Troy were going to go to the park but as they walked by and saw the millions of little kids ice skating and on the creaking swings, they wanted to go somewhere much more reserved and quiet.

Gabriella turned from looking up at the clouds passing by to Troy's goofy smile, which she returned, "What kind of word?"

"Something silly and made up that we'd only know the meaning of. Something that will make people look at us like we're crazy. It'll mean you're my best friend and a bunch of other sweet and corny stuff."

"Okay… How silly does it have to be?" she giggled.

"Very."

"How about yaffinpooffa?" she suggested.

He shook his head animatedly, "Sounds German, it might be a word."

She threw her head away from him in a fit of choked laughter, which made Troy turn on his side to smile down at her. He pulled their hands up and kissed the back of hers romantically.

"How about shnadooflenports?" he said lowly.

She turned to him, staring at her hands, "Nope, too long."

"I-think-I-have-a-crush-on-you." he said looking at her under his dark lashes.

"That's not silly at all." she said giving him a small smile.

"But only we know what that means…" he said suggestively. "Let me take you out tomorrow night."

"All right." she looked back at their hands again, "Troy?"

"Yeah, Brie?"

"I think I have a crush on you too."

"Flappenshwartz?" he said stupidly. She giggled a bit and drew her bottom lip into her mouth. "I'm serious." she mumbled. "Were you?"

Troy nodded and pulled her hand to his chest covering it with his own. "Deadly."

"Fadoodlepoofen." she said with a smirk.

"We're getting no where fast, Brie, all the words are starting to sound the same." he said with a chuckle.

"Can I give you a nickname too?" she said batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah. T was taken by Shar, Troysie is taken by my aunt, Troy the man was taken by Jamie, there's not a lot for you to work with." he pondered.

"Curse your parents for naming you something so short and un-nicknamable."

"Is that a word?"

"It is now."

They fell into an easy laughter before she spoke up again, "I think I'm going to call you Trojan."

Troy chuckled knowingly and Gabriella blushed, "Way to make me feel perverted. I don't mean the condom I'm talking about the people that inhabit the small country of Troy…I'm changing it." she said belatedly. Troy buried his face in her hair inhaling loudly. "You smell nice."

She pushed him away removing the hand that had remained on his chest with a laugh. "What's your favorite childhood cartoon?"

"Umm, Yogi Bear?" he said unsure.

"Get out!" she screeched then giggled at Troy's confused expression, "I'm calling you Boo Boo! You look just like him!"

Troy chuckled and shook his head when she did an imitation of Yogi Bear. "You're insane." he said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close, the grass crunching while it moved beneath them.

"Now since that's out of the way how about we go back to finding our secret word?"

"Nifenmorts?" she offered.

Troy laughed and brought his face to hers placing a slow kiss on her lips. With his eyes still closed and a slow smile spreading across his face, he pulled away and spoke, "Yooflenshnizzle."

"I love it."

* * *

><p>Several kisses and a dreaded goodbye with Boo Boo later, Gabriella leaned against the door of her apartment and tried to keep her smile from breaking her face.<p>

She giggled happily and finally walked deeper into her apartment falling onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling with a dazed but sated look on her face. For the first time in the long months she'd known him, she felt Troy wasn't this huge mystery that she had to solve but someone that would let her in when they were ready.

No more secrets and that was just what she wanted.

He was fun and amazing and completely silly, he made her laugh and made her want him even more. He took it slow, slower than she wished but she was having fun; she was enjoying herself. She was happy that he finally kissed her, it was the best kiss she'd ever had. It made her melt and her hands tremble with desire, after each kiss she held onto him just a little longer which would make him smile and place another peck on her lips while they walked.

She couldn't wait to tell Mr. Derby, to introduce the old man that was very much like her father to the man that made her knees weak.

When Troy told her he liked her, she had a hard time containing her glee, she really wanted to jump him and make him feel how happy he had made her. She'd been hoping for weeks that he wasn't leading her on. The way they'd dance together on Fridays and talk on the phone everyday made her believe the like was there but it wasn't until he said it that she was so sure they were going somewhere.

She'd never had a chance to experience young love, since she wasn't allowed boyfriends when she was younger. But now that she had it in her grasp she wasn't about to let it go so soon.

She wanted him to want her, she wanted him to be her 2.5 kids with a dog named Bob. She wanted him to feel like they should have a 4 story home with a white picket fence.

But most of all she wanted him to make love to her, make him ache like he made her every time they shared a kiss that day.

They were definitely moving _too_ slow.

* * *

><p>"When do I see you again, Taylor?" Chad said as he showed her to the door. It was the first time he'd ever said that to a woman. He didn't know why he had to but he had the urge to tell her that she was great and that he wanted to do it again.<p>

"Look Chad, it's been great. We know the same people, we'll see each other around." Taylor adjusted her bag strap.

"What?" he said incredulously. He'd never been rejected before. Who the hell was she to turn him down? They'd been meeting at the club every Saturday but she told him last night that she wasn't going to be going there anymore. She got a new job that she was supposed to start next week. Somewhere out of the city and she was going to move out of her old apartment.

"I've got to go, I just called in at my job they're expecting me soon. I'm late as hell." she said with a huff.

"Well, tell you what, I'll see you later?" a slow and fake smile spread over his features, "Can I get your number?"

"Ask Gabriella for it or something, I don't have the time for that right now. Are you going to open the door or will I have too?" Taylor said incredulously.

Chad opened the door with a roll of his eyes and she ran out quickly with a smile on her face, she hoped she didn't play too hard to get, but he didn't fight.

Suddenly, the smile dropped from her face as she headed to the train station. Maybe he didn't want her as much as she thought.

"One drunk screw doesn't make it a fairytale, Taylor." she scolded herself. But the look in his eyes last night made her believe it could be.

* * *

><p>"Boo Boo?" Gabriella called.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Troy yawned into the phone.

"How's the day working out? Did you get many patients?" Gabriella giggled as she heard papers shuffling and a child crying.

"Unfortunately so. My boss asked me to interview his daughter for the secretary position and then I have to be at the hospital to assist some kid's arm surgery. I thought Pediatrics would be a breeze but now I'm regretting how much I invested in this." Troy sighed tiredly, "Sorry about the crying." he chuckled. "I just gave him a shot, poor kid has tetnus. Sharpay is trying to cheer him up but she's not the best at that stuff."

Gabriella smiled, "Sharpay wants to be a nurse?"

"No, I just needed someone to fill in the position…Brie how many people did you recommend me to exactly?" Troy amusedly inquired.

"Well, I told everyone at the nursing home that this really good doctor that I know has just opened his own private practice for pediatrics. So tell your kids to take their kids there and support him. hen i'm afraid they may have told their kids who told their friend and other people. Your card is probably circulating all over the city as we speak." Gabriella said innocently.

"Well, that will explain why I'm booked with appointments all the way to the middle of July. Thanks, babe, you're amazing." Troy chuckled lightly in her ear.

Gabriella knew to let the nickname slide like she usually did but something about his soft tone today didn't help with her curiosity. "Troy, can I call you my boyfriend?" she blurted out.

Troy's movements stopped and a grin covered his face as he looked at his watch, his next appointment was in two minutes. "We'll talk later Brie, I got a kid to tend to. Yooflenshnizzle?"

"Yooflenshnizzle, Boo Boo." she said softly.

"Bye, Brie." he ended the call and smiled to himself. Troy turned, ready to exit his office but bumped into a smirking Sharpay, "What?"

"Yooflenshnizzle? Really?" she giggled.

"It's our secret word." Troy's smile widened. "What's up."

"You're charging fifty-five dollars for a tetnus shot, Troy? What a rip off!" she whispered. Troy tilted his head to the side. "Move, Shar." he chuckled as they both walked out of the office.

"So what were you guys talking about? What does Yooflenshnizzle mean?" Sharpay continued as she followed him into the waiting room where he told his new patient to wait five more minutes while he cleaned the room up.

"We weren't talking about anything important." Troy turned to her with a knowing smirk, "And our secret word has nothing to do with you."

"Are you guys going out or what?" she asked as she carefully placed the needles in the recycling bin that Troy would take to the hospital later to place in the proper trash.

"Don't stick yourself." he chided, evading the question carefully.

"I'll ask her myself…" she bartered.

"No, we're not, in fact she asked me that same question mere seconds ago, Sharpie." he chuckled, "She's not my girlfriend yet."

"_Yet?_" she wiggled her eyebrows. "T, what are you waiting for?"

"The right moment!" he threw his hands up in exasperation, "I'm taking her on a nice date tonight and then I'll ask. We've known each other all of three months I'm not trying to make the wrong impression on her." Troy said as he washed his hands and adjusted his stethoscope.

"Why do you care so much?" Sharpay shrugged, "She's Gabs!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly, Sharpay. I really, _really_ like her and I don't want to come on too strong." Troy said with a pleading look in his eyes, "So just don't say anything until tomorrow alright?"

"Okay, okay." Sharpay said softly with a smile. "But just for making me keep this conversation a secret, you are taking me out for dinner tomorrow." she giggled.

"What no! That's my day off!" he said with a bewildered look on his face. "Step aside and put your gloves on." he scolded. She giggled and watched him call in his next patient.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Derby." he greeted the parents. He bent down in front of the little boy who hid behind his mother's skirts.

"You must be Kyle. I'm Dr. Bolton but just because I think you'll be my favorite, you can call me Troy." he held out a hand and the little boy took it hesitantly. Troy smiled as they shook hands and he picked Kyle up in his arms to put him on the check up table.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked him.

"Mommy and Daddy said you're going to put a needle in me." Kyle said softly.

"Well, what's the needle for?" he turned to Sharpay quizzically.

"His yearly TB and Hepatitis. Then he's due for a Meningitis, for school." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Okay, I can't say it won't hurt but I promise I have a trick to make you much more comfortable." Troy rolled up his shirt sleeve.

"Can I have one of those?" Kyle reached up with his other hand and fiddled with one of the small teddy bears attached to Troy's stethoscope.

"Sure which one is your favorite? I'll just get another one." Troy smiled.

"I like the cat." he smiled. Troy took it off and put it in his hand. Sharpay smiled at the exchange and placed the needles and the sanitary pads by Kyle, whose eyes widened in fear. "Mommy?" Kyle said. Mrs. Derby smiled sullenly. "It'll be okay Kyle. Remember what Gabby told us? Troy's great, okay?"

Troy grinned at the sound of his Brie. "How about you hold onto Mommy's hand while I teach you my favorite trick when I got shots?" He looked to Kyle's mother who reached out to take her son's hand. Kyle dropped his new toy in his lap and looked up at Troy. "I'm ready, Dr. Bolton." he said with a weak smile. Troy cleaned the spot and squeezed his arm, trying to find a vein.

"So Kyle my game is pretty simple, I say a word and you tell me what ever comes to mind. If you pause I get to tell your Mom and Dad to give you a million kisses at home for the rest of your life." Troy stuck the needle in Kyle's arm whose eyes widened in distraught. "What happens if you pause?"

"You get to choose whatever candy you want from my big bucket at the front desk" Troy chuckled. Kyle hadn't even felt Troy put the needle in his arm. "And if I don't stop and you don't stop?"

Troy shrugged pulling the needle out and placing gauze over it then a band-aid. "We keep going."

"Deal." Kyle grinned.

"Orange." Troy started.

"Green."

"Bird"

"Sky."

"Blue."

"Eyes." Kyle looked up at Troy's face and Troy chuckled taking Kyle's other arm. "Face."

"Nose."

"Smell."

"Teeth."

"Smile."

"Baby."

"Kyle."

Kyle glared and stuck out his tongue, "5."

"25."

"Old."

Troy laughed heartily and held a pad over Kyle's last needle before pulling it out.

"You paused!" He exclaimed happily. "You paused, Mr. Troy."

Troy nodded with a happy smile of his own, "Indeed I did. Mr. and Mrs. Derby I'm afraid I've lost to your son. Expect him to have sugar rush this afternoon." The parents laughed and Kyle's father ruffled his son's hair. "That's my boy!"

"Your candy is that good?" Kyle looked up hopefully.

"I'd like to think so. That nice lady over there bought them for me." Kyle smiled at Sharpay sheepishly.

"Can she buy me some for my house?" he asked. Troy laughed and shook his head, "You'll have to get your own candy lady, this one's mine."

Kyle let go of his mother's hand and pulled down his sleeves, grabbing his toy and stuffing it in his pocket he extended his arms, "Can you take me down so I can get that candy now?"

Troy picked Kyle up and smiled toward the parents, "We'll be right back."

Troy carried Kyle out of the room and to the front of the office. Bending, he handed Kyle the jar of candy and the little boy took a Babe Ruth and ran back to his parents giddly. Troy followed after him and turned to the parents.

"When was his last check up? I should have asked before I carried on with the shots."

"Oh, he had one in the beginning of the year, his doctor is retiring. We were searching for pediatricians and Gabriella Montez recommended you." Mr. Derby answered him.

"Sounds good." Troy looked Kyle over. "Was he alright, anything I should look for right now?"

"No, he was alright, perfectly healthy."

"You don't mind if I do a quick check over, do you? I'll take his weight and height." Troy looked through Kyle's records and then back up at the parents. Mrs. Derby nodded and said with a smile from her son then to Troy, "That'd be great, Dr. Bolton."

* * *

><p>"Why are you freaking out so bad?" Taylor asked as she leaned back on Gabriella's bed.<p>

"Because I have a feeling he's going to ask me tonight." she said frantically.

"Whoa Gabs, you've known this guy for like two weeks isn't it a little soon for him to put a ring on your finger?" Taylor sat up quickly.

"No, silly. He's not going to ask me to marry me, he's gong to ask me to be his girlfriend. And we've known each other for three months, for your information." Gabriella said throwing another outfit onto her bed."

"Wow, he moves slow." Taylor said with a snicker.

"Well, his brother has been in the hospital for a while now for TB and he's running a private practice while doing internship at another hospital, he's a very busy man, Taylor."

"Then what makes you so sure he'll make time for a girlfriend." she said reluctantly.

"Because he's always made time for me, no matter what." she defended halfheartedly. What if he really didn't have time to play boyfriend after a long day at work. What if they barely saw each other and it turned into a long distance relationship when they only lived two blocks away from each other?

"How's his brother?" Taylor said changing the subject when she realized Gabriella wasn't up for that conversation.

"Jamie's on a slow road to recovery, it seems like every time they get ready to discharge him, he comes down with an infection or something. Right now they are treating him for bronchitis. But they're using a lesser dose of meds because the medication he's on for TB may interact with the stuff in it." Gabriella sighed.

"Do these jeans go with this shirt?" she bit her lip nervously, "Or should I go with the skirt…he never did tell me where we were going. So maybe I should do pants."

Gabriella held up another pair. "Dark washed or bleached?"

"Gabs, to be honest where what ever you want, Chad tells me he's so taken up with you, you're all he talks about." his name slipped out before Taylor could filter it.

"Chad? You're still in touch with Chad?" Gabriella looked at her unbelievingly. "No, no, no. Chad's horrible. You should hear the way he dumped Shar. It wasn't even a relationship, he just led her on!"

"Sharpay's a bitch." Taylor rolled her eyes.

The two girls had met and their personalities clashed instantly, Sharpay was wild and outgoing she even hugged Taylor when they were introduced, but Taylor was more subtle and reserved, only fun to those that knew her wittiness.

When Sharpay had began talking about Chad, Taylor perked up instantly asking her questions about him and if it was the same Chad they were talking about. But as the two girls dug deeper into conversation, they realized that the only thing they had in common was the way they were interested in Chad. Sexually.

Which left Gabriella to break up a brewing catfight and take them both shopping and walking Taylor home, separately. She refused to take sides even though she knew Taylor was wrong for trying to make it seem that Sharpay had done something to Chad.

"No, she is not. You guys just got off on the wrong foot and Sharpay isn't one to keep her mouth shut." Gabriella corrected as she began hanging things up in her closet.

"Well, I told Chad to ask you for my number when he saw you." Taylor said nonchalantly.

"Why couldn't you give it to him?" she said confused.

"I'm trying to play hard to get, so I told him I was late to work and we'd see each other around." she flicked her bob with a smile.

"But you don't work on the weekends." Gabriella giggled. "No dentistry office I know has been open on the weekend, does he go to the dentist on Sundays?"

"Who knows, maybe he does. But I told him about the job offer and how I was moving to be closer to the place and he seemed upset. I'm taking that as a good sign."

"Chad, doesn't do relationships, Taylor, you heard what Sharpay said. She weighed herself on false hope." Gabriella closed her closet door and sat next to her friend.

"Well, Sharpay was doing something wrong. With me he'll realize what he's missing."

"Just watch what he says, look for the signals that Sharpay started to catch up on."

"I'm not doing what that bimbo says, Gabs, she's an insignificant bug that Chad accidently ripped the wings off of." Taylor picked up the shirt and handed it to Gabriella, "Besides I don't fall that easy, I'm in lust, not in love."

"Whatever Tay, I'll be right back so you can do my hair." Gabreialla sighed. This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what I always say, the more reviews the faster the update!<strong>

**And pumpkinking :) I don't even know what to say every time I update in every one of my stories you are reviewing! You put a smile on my face. **

**And to all my other reviewers don't be afraid to PM me I'm always on ;)And someone should start up a petition for FanFiction to make an app for our cells and iPods. I'm not always home! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry my update didn't come on Thanksgiving like I planned (-.-) Time Warner Cable has been dropping my internet connection and I finally got it fixed on Sunday. Everyone get VERIZON FIOS, my family is switching VERY soon. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Sharpay looked up from the magazine and popped the bubble at her lips. Before her was a tall dark skinned male, about Troy's age or older. He wore a deep blue jacket and white turtle neck and baggy jeans over worn Tims. He had a soft smile and his hair was slightly curled, hinting that his ancestry was mixed.

"Hi, I'm hear for my interview with Troy Bolton for the secretary job?" he said softly.

She bit her lip, his voice was like a soft murmur, something she love to hear again.

"Oh yeah? What's your name?" she picked up a clipboard from her drawer and handed him the very pen she had chewed on before.

"I'm Zeke Baylor." he said while writing his information on the page. He smiled up at her again and she watched him think about what he wrote and then slowly turn away from her to take a seat in the waiting area.

"So where did you work before Zeke?" she purred. She got up from her seat and sat next to him.

"Umm, the nursing home in Wakefield for about 2 months so I could pay for textbooks for school. I'm looking to get into the medical field." he answered without looking up.

"Do you know Gabriella Montez?" she perked up.

"I met her once but I work with the people who were ill in the nursing home, she worked with people only residing there. That's all the way on the other side of the building."

"Oh, did you work there with a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't have one actually." he finally looked up and handed her the clipboard. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sharpay." she grinned and took the clipboard. She stood and swayed her hips provocatively as she walked to the front desk. She bent over and put the clipboard on the counter but when she turned around she found his face in his iPhone. Scowling, she took her seat next to him again.

"How long are you planning on working here?" she smiled?

"For a while, untiI get an internship at least." he put his phone back in his pocket and looked into her face. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't think so. I would have remembered you."

Zeke nodded, still staring, and then looked up when he heard the door swing open. He held a little baby in his arms and raised an eyebrow at Sharpay then smirked and turned to the young mother behind him. She took the baby carefully and then allowed her husband to pass by and lean against the counter to write a check. Sharpay hurried behind the desk and smiled then took it from him.

"What did you get done?" she asked, looking to type up and print a receipt.

Troy nodded to Zeke, who stood quickly and followed him to his office.

* * *

><p>"Zeke Baylor?" Troy said taking a seat in his chair.<p>

"Yes, sir." he said taking a seat.

"Oh, you're not another one of those." Troy chuckled. Zeke raised an eyebrow and Troy leaned forward.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"My name is Troy." Troy chuckled. He picked up Zeke's application, "You work at the Wakefield nursing home?"

Zeke nodded with a smile, "Yes."

"You have had experience with secretary work since you were fifteen and you know how to work a computer, how many words can you type an hour?" Troy inquired.

"I'm not exactly sure sir, Troy I mean." Zeke sat back in his seat.

Troy laughed, "Look I don't know how you do this interview crap, I just started this private practice about 3 weeks ago. My cousin looked you up last week, you have no criminal records and you're healthy. That's all that matters. It says here you have never been terminated and your last boss said you're hardworking." Troy paused, looked around, and then chuckled again.

"You seem cool, so you got the job. Don't tell anyone I'm this unprofessional, go it?" Troy smiled and held out his hand.

Zeke grinned and chook it, "You got a deal, Troy."

"Can you start next week Monday?"

"Yeah." Zeke nodded, "Monday's great."

* * *

><p>Troy ran up the stairs of the old shabby apartment building and smiled to himself. He finally stopped in front of door 2E and knocked.<p>

"Troy, is that you?" Another voice called, confused he scrunched his eyebrows, "Yeah."

The door opened about a second later and a dark skinned girl with a short bob smiled, "I'm Taylor, come in."

He smiled and stepped inside Gabriella's apartment and looked around. It was comfortable and simple with boxes still on the corner of the living room proving that she had just moved into the apartment. Posters on the walls of famous dancers and ballet shoes, showed what her favorite hobby was. She even had a comfy looking cashmere couch that he wanted to run his hand over. Taylor's laugh led Troy to look up to see Gabriella came out of her room in impressive heels that made her tilt to the side and tumble.

He gave her a knowing look then chuckled, "Go take those off."

She rolled her eyes and unstrapped them, kicked them to the side, then went back to her room where she grabbed her sneakers by the door. She pulled them on and walked to him with a small embarrassed smile. He kissed her on the corner of the mouth and then a goofy smirk settled on his face, "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand before leading him out, "Bye Taylor!"

"Have fun, I'll be leaving in a bit!" Taylor called after them. She giggled and shook her head.

Troy led her to the Audi S6 he bought yesterday, "Impressed?"

"Very." she said with wide eyes. She got in on the other side and ran her hand down the seats.

"I'm still paying for it so don't spill anything on the seats." He smiled.

Gabriella giggled, "Something tells me you paid off the last of your bills today." she said knowingly.

Troy started the car and nodded. "Yeah. And I get my check next week for helping with the surgery today."

"Oh wow, and how did the interview with the boss's daughter go?" she said with a smile.

Troy shrugged, "She didn't show. But I'll tell you who did show." He turned to Gabriella with complete bewilderment in his eyes, "Zeke Baylor, for the secretary position, and Sharpay's soul mate."

Gabriella laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"They were looking into each others eyes when I entered the room." he laughed also, "It was so creepy."

Gabriella punched his arm and shook her head, "That's cute. Did he get the job at least?"

"Yeah, I thought he was cool so I told him don't worry about all the proper stuff, he had too much experience for me to throw away because I was afraid for Sharpay." Troy turned a sharp corner and Gabriella swung into car door.

"Troy!" she giggled.

He grinned, "Sorry, I'm not very cautious with this kind of stuff."

"You mean driving?"

"Yeah, driving." Troy snickered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Where are we going?"

"Some open villa over by Jones beach, they have great seafood." He turned to her for a quick second, "And an arcade."

She giggled, "We're going to an amusement park?"

"Sort of." he finally got on the highway and rolled down all the windows. The wind blew Gabriella's hair around, the very hair that took her over two hours to fix.

"Troy! My hair!" she screeched.

Troy laughed and drove faster, weaving in between cars and speeding down the middle lane then going neck to neck with a huge Stop & Shop supply truck.

She closed her eyes and pushed herself back into her chair then she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. Finally as she realized the car was slowing down, she opened one eye at a time and giggled at Troy's red cheeks and ears.

Troy came to a stop at a stop sign and watched the traffic flow as he grinned widely. "Are you alive?"

"Yeah, surprisingly." she said hoarsely. She pulled down the visor and looked at herself in the mirror and scowled. "Troy, my hair looks insane."

"Brie, relax, it looks sexy." he reassured.

Her cheeks heated and she ran her hand through the messy curls on her head. Troy drove for the exit towards the bridge and looked at her with a smug smile, "Ready?"

"Oh God."

After surviving the rest of the drive, Troy's car finally came to a stop. He hopped out and fixed his jeans before running a hand through his hair and stretching.

He came around the other side and grabbed Gabriella's hand and helped her out of the car. She reached her other hand up cautiously to her hair. He touched it also and grinned, "I like it messy."

She smiled and ran ahead, "I want cotton candy."

"After dinner, the jumbo shrimp is to die for."

* * *

><p>As they walked along the boardwalk, arms swinging between them, and Gabriella with her large puff of cotton candy, they viewed the starless night sky over the ocean quietly.<p>

Troy suddenly stopped her and let the other couples pass them before pushing her up against the banister and placing a heated kiss on her lips. Gabriella froze for a moment, used to his soft, timid kisses but then immediately returned it. When she pulled away quickly, his eyes remained closed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Be my boyfriend?" Gabriella said hurriedly.

"No." Troy said shortly, he opened his eyes and bit his lip nervously. Her heart sank and she looked to turn away.

He held her by her hips in place and placed a peck on the corner of her mouth, "Be my girlfriend?"

"You're an asshole." she said with a shake of her head. He smiled and kissed her again but much softer than before. Gabriella broke the kiss again.

"Come to my place tonight, I don't want to be alone."

"Whatever you want." he said quickly and kissed her again.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss again but instead wrapped her arms around his neck, the cotton candy tickling the skin there.

He broke the kiss next and chuckled, "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, it's getting cold. I hate spring." she said with a sigh. Troy shook his head and took her by the hand again.

* * *

><p>The two bodies fell onto the bed knocking off the dance slippers and clothes that were spread out across the sheets. They undressed each other quickly until they were left in nothing but underclothes and Troy in his "husband trainer" (as he grew up hearing, wife beater was never put in his vocabulary).<p>

"Show me what to do." he said softly.

She nervously brought his hand up to her chest and kissed him softly, "Anything you do will be great."

Troy studied her face for a minute before pulling her to his chest to unhook her bra. Kissing from her chin down, he removed it slowly then made quick eye contact with her before staring down at her chest. Then he suddenly caressed her breasts, as if he was afraid to do much else.

That's when she knew she had to take charge.

She brought Troy's face to hers in a heated kiss before bringing the bottom of his tank up hurriedly and over his head. Holding his neck in her hands she lowered her head to kiss the span of his neck and chest and finally brought her lips to each of his nipples. When his breath quickened she reached up to kiss his lips softly. She remembered what it was like her first time.

He suddenly held her to his chest and sucked on her neck, on a sensitive place that she had never knew she had. He kissed down her body, licking and swirling each nipple with his tongue before heading to her panty line and her thighs. He pulled her hips onto his lap and pulled her up before losing his hand in her hair to bring her into a passionate kiss that gave them both butterflies.

Feeling the hardness in his boxers, she rocked against him softly, trying to feel her skin against his, a preview of what was to come that night.

Then the shrill ring of Chris Brown's voice echoed into the room.

"Fuck." Troy cursed under his breath.

"Ignore it." she told him, kissing down his neck then back up the other side. She nibbled on his ear and a harsh sigh escaped his lips.

"I can't, that's my mom's ringtone." Troy said, laying her down he rolled over and pulled his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Mom?"

Gabriella watched his face contort as he listened avidly, the erection deflating in his underwear as he swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit up straight.

"What? No, all his medication is at my apartment, you're not taking him when he's dismissed! You don't even know how to take care of him!" Troy stood and left the room, Gabriella laid back and listened to him scream into the phone from outside her bedroom door.

"What the hell..." she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, review and review. :D<strong>

**And remember to go check out the trailer for MORNING CARTOONS and my other updates ! **

**Rachelle. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS :) IT'S BEEN A WHILE, THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE HER FEET THEN BLUE ! **

**I HAVE A LOT OF FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER FOR OYU GUYS, I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS, THEY KEEP MY MUSE IN HAPPY SPIRTS :3 I TAKE SUGGESTIONS PEOPLE SO DONT BE AFRAID TO DROP A CRITIQUE. BY THE WAY I LOVE THE NEW FANFIC LOLS BUT I HATE THAT THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SELECTION IS GONE :(**

* * *

><p>Gabriella opened her bedroom door and leaned against the frame as she watched the expressions on Troy's face contort every few minutes as he listened to his delusional mother's voice.<p>

Troy rubbed at one of his temples as he let out a harsh sigh, "I don't have that kind of money, Mom. The last time we spoke you had a job!" Troy sat on her couch, "Listen I'm kind of busy, so we'll talk about this later. Go drink some water, take an aspirin, and go to bed, okay?" He sighed and hung up then rubbed at his eyes. He felt Gabriella's hands moved down his shoulders and lock around his neck. "Are you okay?" she asked, dropping a sweet kiss on the top of his head.

"Yeah." he smiled and brought up one of his hands to stroke an arm.

"Did I tell you I love your new haircut, it makes you look edgy and manly." She giggled sweetly and reached around to place a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled and patted the space next to him on her couch. She hopped over and landed with an "Oomf". She swung her legs over his lap and grinned. Troy grinned as he took in her messy hair and his T-shirt on her frame.

He ran his hands down her legs and began to message her feet and pink painted toes. "What do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you want, I just don't want you to go." she said softly and bit at her nails.

"I don't want me to go either." he smirked.

"Let's make pancakes!" Gabriella exclaimed. Troy checked his watch, "It's eleven o'clock. Pancakes don't sound that good, Ballerina."

"Oh break the rules sometimes, Boo boo, pancakes only being a breakfast food is an ignorant way of thinking."

"I'm breaking my own rules by having fun with you." he smiled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "What is the most risky thing you've ever done?"

Troy thought for a moment, "I broke into my neighbor's house when I was sixteen."

Gabriella's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that from goody two shoes Troy. She laughed out loud and stood up, "Why did you do that?" She extended an arm to help him up.

"We were playing baseball in his backyard and the ball went through the window."

"Oh the classic I broke my neighbor's window bid, huh?"

Troy chuckled and nodded, "Yep. When did you move in here?"

"About a week before I met you. I still spend a night with my mom from time to time but I've become comfortable here. Just have to unpack some boxes..."

They walked into the kitchen and Gabriella pulled out everything they needed for their pancakes.

Troy stood behind her and pressed her against the sink, he snuck one arm around her waist and used the other one to move the hair to the other side of her neck. He started placing soft kisses and then gradually they became open mouth kisses and nips. Gabriella leaned into him and mumbled against his neck where she placed her own kiss, "We're never going to get to these pancakes, Mr. Street Dancer."

Troy turned her around and picked her up placing her on the opposite counter then leaned between her legs. He placed kisses on her forehead as he was still a bit taller than her, then they traveled down the side of her face and trailed down her neck to her shoulder, where he placed the last sweet kiss and looked up at her face.

"I don't want pancakes." he said softly.

"What do you want then?" she smiled and placed a kiss on his chin. She took his hands and hopped down the from the counter apparently trying to get to the fridge to see what he wanted. She bent forward teasing him and made thinking sounds.

Troy licked his lips savagely and then headed towards her. He pulled her hips to his lower half where an erection was steadily growing. Gabriella bit her lips and stood, "What are you doing Troy?"

"Showing you what I want." he dropped a kiss on her shoulder again.

She giggled and Troy grabbed her hand and led her to her own bedroom. He pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her placing kisses to her collarbone and down her body while unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed it off her shoulders and through it over the side of the bed, then kissed her passionately and moaned when she dipped her hands into his boxers and softly ran her fingers down his throbbing dick.

She giggled and placed a kiss to his chest and nipped at one of his nipples. Troy hooked his thumbs on the sides of Gabriella's panties and slowly began to pull them down. Once they were off he dropped them on her chest and pulled up her legs to place kisses down her feet and legs, spreading them he leant down and began to kiss around the soft tuft of growing hair between her legs.

Gabriella cursed herself, knowing she should have gotten a bikini wax last weekend. He pushed his fingers into her and she arched her back at the sudden pleasure. Troy hooked his fingers down and fingered her smoothly then turned his fingers around and used his thumb to rub her clit. Gabriella squeeked and moaned and Troy smiled up at her as she arched again.

He put his mouth on top of her pussy and sucked continuing to finger her as he flicked the little bud under the hood of her clitoris. She ran her fingers through his short hair and wished she could grab the locks he had once before to ease some of the tension. But instead she used her other hand to grab the side of the bed and the other to push him closer to her pleasure 's tongue soon replaced his fingers and he rubbed Gabriella's thighs with his wet hands.

"Mmm!" Gabriella squealed and soon began to push his head away and locked her legs around his head at the same time. Troy released her pussy from his mouth but pushed her legs down and began to rub her clit. Gabriella pushed herself up on her elbows and watched him, moaning his name, and watching herself squirt. She dropped breathless and Troy slowed the pace of his hand and then his movements finally came to a stop. He placed one small kiss on her clit then pulled himself up to kiss her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her tongue into his parted lips. Troy began to tug on his boxers and pulled them down and kicked them off. He pulled her comforter over them after pulling away and turned back to her and began to kiss her again, a bit slower. After one last satisfying kiss he placed kisses all over her chest, pushing her breasts together and sucking at her nipples. She moaned and pushed her chest into his kisses. She placed her hand on the back of his head and bit her lip.

"Troy, now." she mumbled, "Please."

He looked up at her for a moment and let out a heavy breath before parting her legs and pushing himself in slowly. He held onto her hips and started a slow place. They both moaned at the feeling of their bodies so close together. She pulled him down and kissed down his face and laid a chaste kiss on his lips as she moaned. He pulled himself up on his knees and pulled Gabriella to him. He took her legs up and grabbed her ankles plunging into her again, then pulled out, unsatisified with the position. He reached behind her and took a pillow to put under her behind, then pulled her legs up again. He watched as he entered her and rubbed her legs and kissed one of her feet. Gabriella writhed at the depth of the position and nearly screamed as he pulled her big toe into his mouth. He quickened the pace and Gabriella whimpered as his thighs slapped against her own, holding her legs apart he rubbed her clit furiously with one of his thumbs and sent shivers down her back.

"I'm close, Troy."

Troy smirked and began to slam his thick member into her and Gabriella began screaming in pleasure.

"Damn, Troy, fuck!" she reached up and place a hand on his flat stomach. "Oh Jesus, mmm!"

She arched off the bed and sighed as she came. He dropped her legs on the bed and kissed her softly before rolling over and pulling her with him.

_"Ride me."_

She leaned forward on his chest and closed her legs around his dick and began to slide back and forth. Troy moaned, enjoying the fricton and used one of his hands to grab her bhind. She placed kisses on his neck and moaned with him. Soon they flipped onto their sides and Troy lifted her leg onto his hip and drove into her forcefully. Gabriella met his pace as best as she could and soon they were making love in a frenzy. She watched him throw his head back into the pillows as he groaned and inhaled sharply.

She bucked her hips into his as she felt the start of another orgasm, "I'm almost there, shit."

"Uh huh." he answerd her and pulled her closer then pulled himself up to continue the pace. She bit onto his nipple and shouted her pleasure to the neighbors who soon enough began to bang on the walls.

Troy flipped them over into missionary and pushed himself back into her and continued the fast pace. The headboard began to slam against the wall and Troy soon met her frenzied shouts and pulled out coming onto her stomach. He threw his head back and lost him self in his orgasm and flinched when Gabriella began to stroke him on her stomach.

"Shit." he muttered and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Gabriella's hand suddenly dropped and Troy looked down at her and noticed she was already falling asleep. He chuckled and got off of her. He reached over and hit the alarm button, watching the alarm time flash for 7:00. He fell against the pillows satisfied, wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist and buried his face in her hair, steadily falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Gabriella's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the alarm and felt the body next to her stiffen and pull her closer. She smiled tiredly and struggled to pull herself up to turn the alarm off. She stretched and immediately regretted it. She winced at the pain in her sides and arms and reached over and found a dirty shirt of hers on the floor, she threw it on and her panties from yesterday.<p>

Gabriella looked back at Troy and watched as his eyes opened and looked up at her. He smiled tiredly and she picked up their clothes and put them on the chair in the corner of the room and the other clothes from the outfits she was trying on in the closet. Troy watched her move back and forth and looked up at the clock, forgetting that he had set the alarm. He looked back at her as she reached up in her closet and pulled out jeans and a worn out, wide neck t-shirt that she held up to her to see in the mirror. She put the jeans back and took out her jeggings and a pair of flats to go with the shirt.

She laid the clothes on the bed and went over to her jewelry box picking out her favorite earrings, several bracelets, and a chain.

"Get up, Troy, don't you have to work?"

He shook his head. "I don't have to work today, do you?"

"I have an interview for a dance teacher position for a school." She grinned.

He chuckled, "Congratulations baby." He stretched and buried his face into the pillow, inhaling her scent.

She rose an eyebrow suspiciously and sat on the bed next to him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." he said picking his head up, he smirked and placed a hand on her thigh. "Just thinking."

She rolled her eyes and got up carrying her things into the bathroom. She came back and searched her bag of clean laundry for undies and a bra. She took that and her towel that was draped over the chair with her and closed the door. Troy looked up at the clock again and grinned, he still had another two hours till he had to see Jamie. He pushed himself up and headed into the bathroom also.

* * *

><p>Gabriella looked over at Troy as he kept his eyes on the traffic. "You are a reckless driver, Troy."<p>

He glanced over at her and shrugged, "I'm trying to get you where you need to be on time."

"I'd like to get there alive more than anything." She reached over and placed a hand on his thigh teasingly.

"That's not gonna help you get there alive, Gab."

She shook her head, "What are you doing for dinner?"

"Im supposed to take Sharpay out, but I can cancel." he took her hand and kissed it before dropping it to turn the corner.

"No, I'll just talk to you afterwards since I have to go to work after this interview."

"You sure you know how to get home?" he said pulling up to the pubic school.

"Yeah, the train is right over there, so don't worry about me."

"Okay just checking." Troy stopped the car and put on his hazards. He leaned over for a kiss that Gabriella gladly laid on his lips. He kissed the tip of her nose and squeezed her hand, "You'll do great, call me when its done, okay?"

She nodded and kissed him again. "Tell Jamie I said hi." She opened the door and started to get out.

"Will do, have fun and be yourself, show them how amazing my girlfriend is. " She grinned and closed the door. As she walked off she turned around and blew him a kiss. He winked and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Troy!" Jamie exclaimed. Troy closed the door behind him and chuckled, "Hey, J, how're you feeling?"<p>

"Good, I get to go home tomorrow!"

"I know, are you excited?" Troy stood next to him and ruffled his hair.

"Are you blind?" he said with the grin he's known for. Jamie had been turning around, he looked brighter and the color had returned to his cheeks, the papers for school sat next to him on the table obviously finished and Troy grinned leaning on the bar on the side of the bed.

The sat in a comfortable silence as Troy looked through the assignments Jamie had finished.

"Troy?"

He mumbled a "mhmm" as he flipped through the homework looking for any mistakes.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't my brother."

Troy, startled, looked up with his eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

"Because I wish you were my dad." he said with a quivering bottom lip.

Troy smiled and kissed the little boy on the forehead when he pulled him to his chest, "I love you little man."

"I love you too Troy, don't ever forget that." Jamie whimpered.

"Why would I forget, if you're always going to be there to remind me?" he looked down at him.

"What if I'm not?" Jamie sniffled, "Who's going to tell you that they love you when I die?"

"Don't talk like that Jamie." Troy said sternly.

"What happens when mom or dad takes me away, or if I never come home, or I die?" Jamie began to sob, "Who's going to take care of you?"

Tears began to form in Troy's eyes also, "Jamie, stop!" he shouted, "Stop it, you're staying with me, you're not going to die, and you are going to come home. I don't want to hear you ever speak like that again, you hear me?"

He rubbed at his eyes and Jamie hugged him tightly. "I love you, Troy."

"Dammit, Jamie." Troy mumbled as he hugged him back.

* * *

><p>"So what happened on your date with her?" Sharpay said as the waitress led them to their table. She flicked the napkin in the air dramatically and dressed her lap with it. He grinned remembering the good time he had with Gabriella during and after the date.<p>

"With who?" Troy grinned cheekily.

"Oh, don't act stupid. With Gabriella that's who." She watched the waiter place two glasses of water in front of them and a bowl of bread.

Troy's smile got wider as well as Sharapay's eyes, "Ohh shit!" she giggled, "You guys had sex."

Troy chuckled, "I didn't say that!"

"You're not denying it either, it's all over your face!" Sharpay shrieked and laughed. "It must've been good too because bashful Troy is back. Cuzzo, it's not a big deal, she's hot and you're hot. It's what hot people do." she grinned, "They have hot sex!."

"Oh God, Sharpay can you be any louder?"

"I've always wanted to ask, are you a virgin? Excuse me _were_ you a virgin?" she whispered across the table.

"… No…" he answered softly.

"OH GOD! YOU WERE A VIRGIN!" she screamed. Troy looked around embarrassed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Sharpay, _shut the fuck up_."

"Oh Jesus, I hope you didn't do virgin things. Like I bet when you started you were all like _"Show me what to do"_ and you were barely touching her, but then you got into the groove of things and put those porn sites to use! Oh Jesus, Troy you're way too hot to have stayed a virgin _so long!"_

Troy squirmed in his seat with his hands over his beet red face, "Sharpay stop!"

"Aww, you're so cute. Now I know it must've been good, she must've known what she was doing if you are so embarrassed to talk about it. She probably tore your ass up in that bed!"

Sharpay started laughing and soon Troy reluctantly joined in and rolled his eyes as his cousin nearly fell off her seat. He sure didn't see the hysteria in the loss of his virginity but she sure did.

"I'll gladly let you know she fell asleep first." he chuckled.

Sharpay giggled as she watched his shaky hands butter his bread. "You're joking!"

"Not at all!" she watched him shake his head and bite into it. "She was out like a light by the time we finished."

Sharpay shrieked, throwing her napkin at him, "_Get the fuck out_!"

Troy proudly smiled and took another roll, "You know what you're ordering?"

"Oh no don't you change the subject now!" Sharpay giggled, "That's probably the freakiest shit I've ever heard you say to me!"

She opened her menu and look over it, "You still didn't tell if she was good in bed!"

"I find it weird that you are so interested in my sex life, Shar."

"I never miss on any good gossip, T." she smiled, "Now spill."

Troy's cheeks heated up and he rolled his eyes. "You're so shy, Troy. Who would have known you'd lay some freaky shit on her like that."

They snickered and Troy shook his head at her, "I'm getting the four cheese lasagna."

"I think I'm going to get the jumbo shrimp with some fries." she said. She closed the menu and put it to the side.

"When did you get home?"

"Before I picked you up. I went to see Jamie so I was only home for like five minutes to change."

"Hmm." she smiled. "So are you guys official or what?"

Troy nodded happily and spoke to the waiter, who was taking their orders, "I'll have the four cheese lasagna and she'll have jumbo shrimp with a side of fries. Can we also have to cokes? And we need a bottle of ketchup. "

Sharpay watched him with a smile, she was so used to being the one placing the order and here Troy is talking to a female, which he rarely did, and let alone asking for things like ketchup.

She was proud of him, he had stepped out of the hard shell he had created for himself, he was venturing farther into his career, he was taking care of himself, he had gotten a haircut that he desperately needed, and beginning his own love life instead of stepping into hers. She hated thinking this but she thought maybe taking care of Jamie was too much of a burden for Troy to handle. Maybe it would be better if Troy gave him up instead of doing so much for him. He'd been taking care of his little brother since he was 19 and never had time to create a better life for himself. Troy had so many friends that he rarely hung out with because of the responsibilities he bestowed on himself.

Sharpay knew how much Troy loved Jamie but she wasn't blind. Maybe a little stupid, but never blind. _Jamie is dying_. He is one infection away from his early grave and it pained her to see Troy creating this fantasy that Jamie will live any longer than promised.

She watched Troy text someone on his phone and smile briefly before looking up at Sharpay's solemn face. He really was a beautiful man, his expressive blue eyes now had a sparkle to them and his walk had a new amazing cofidence to it. His muscles from years of dancing were much more defined and his face less draft. He always appeared 20 years older than 25 but nowadays he was beginning to look younger.

"What?" he asked with a curious look.

"Nothing." she smiled. His phone buzzed once again and he answered the text message hastily.

"Texing Gabs, huh?"

"Shut up." he chuckled.

"You know you're on a date with me now, you are lucky I'm not a jealous woman and don't mind sharing."

Troy grinned at her and shoved his phone in his pocket, "Okay Sharpay you have my full attention again."

She didn't answer him and instead examined him, leaning forward she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I love you, Troy. Don't forget that."

Troy's face suddenly turned serious and he gave her a forced smile at the familiarity of those words.

"Same here cuzzo, same here."

* * *

><p>"Boo Boo!" Gabriella answered the phone with a giggle.<p>

"Hey Ballerina." he smiled into the receiver.

"Where are you?" she asked him as she walked into her house with a smile. She kicked off her shoes and set down her bag.

"I'm on my way to pick up Jamie, he's coming home today." Troy said giddily.

"Aww, I wish I could come with you. I would love to take him for ice cream." Gabriella giggled.

"And why can't you?"

"I'm going to go see my mom and then head to dance. We have a show coming up, you know?"

"I do, I happen to live across the street from the big ass billboard with your face on it remember?"

"Oh gosh, I forgot... you're coming right?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my girlfriend dance for anything." He pulled on his jeans.

"You know I don't really know much about your family but you know all about mine." Troy said with a sigh.

Gabriella nervously bit her lip. "You'll learn all about them at some point, there is nothing to really know."

"Can I meet your mom today?"

"What bout Jamie?" she asked with a pause.

"He's supposed to be going out with Sharpay today. They're going shopping with my Aunt's credit card." Troy said. "So as soon as I get him home that's it."

"I'm supposed to be going now so you can meet her some othere time, I just got home to check my messages to see if I got any of the jobs I applied for."

"Okay, I'm going to let you go now, babe. Call me later okay?"

"Yooflenshnizzle, Troy."

"Bye, baby."

Troy opened the door and came face to face with his mother.

_"Where the fuck you been, Troy?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll give a shootout to anyone with the best review. <strong>_  
><em>

**Later guys and look out for my other updates :) **

**Rachelle :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE :) **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 7 ! **

* * *

><p><em> "5, 6, 7, 8."<em>

Troy called out in the studio, somehow his voice made it over the speakers as _Outta Your Mind by Lil Jon ft LMFAO_ filled the mirrored walls. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Chad broke out into the choreography they were taught and Troy soon joined them in the front and they all laughed and joked that Troy was jacking up their style.

When they finished they high fived and laughed. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her waist to his. "_Roll_ don't jerk." he moved his hips in a fluent downward motion, pulling Gabriella with him.

"Woo!" Sharpay hollered and Gabriella giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Chad and Sharpay still hadn't talked and as much as it made them dancing together weird, they pulled it together as soon as Gabriella joined them.

"You gotta build them muscles baby!" Sharpay chuckled as she walked by and slapped Gabriella's butt.

"Muscles?" she shook her head. Sharpay nodded and began to twerk, "When you do, it'll be easy to do this."

Gabriella tried and failed but left the guys only to shake their heads. "Shar, what are you teaching my girl, she doesn't need to know that." he laughed and pulled his cousin back.

"Guys, let's try Nicki Minaj's verse in Monster." Troy got up suddenly and went to change the CD.

They all got up and stood behind Troy and tried to follow the steady two step he began but then his movements became elaborate. "Everyone feel the beat?"

They nodded in response and Troy pressed rewind and pressed pause. "Follow me then. Feet apart."

After catching some steps, they tried it to the verse and even added some steps to the rest of the song.

"Troy, man, I gotta go." Chad said after checking his watch.

"_What a surprise._" Sharpay said under her breath which earned her a pointed look from Gabriella and sighed. Troy nodded and checked his own watch. "Alright, I guess it's pretty late." he looked from Gabriella to Sharpay, "Are you ladies ready to go?" Chad began to pack up, not even paying attention to their answers.

"I can stay another half hour." Gabriella said hopefully. She looked at Sharpay who shrugged, "My mom has your little brother, no curfew here."

Chad left without a goodbye and Troy rolled his eyes and sat on the floor. "Gabs are you coming tomorrow?"

"I have practice, hun." She said as she sat next to him. "The show remember?"

"Yeah I remember, I got my tickets today." he smiled proudly after taking a swig from his water bottle.

"Don't forget I'm dancing _too_, Troy." Sharpay said with a grin.

"How can I forget, my two favorite ladies are in the same show." Troy said cheekily.

"You never told me what happened with your mom." Gabriella said softly after Sharpay announced she was heading to the restroom.

"Nothing really out of the normal." Troy looked in the mirror at himself.

"Bull shit. You haven't called me all weekend, you've been a dick." she rolled her eyes.

"I've been busy." He rested his head on his knees. Slowly, he wrapped his aching arms around his legs and pulled them closer.

"You've been avoiding me, and you know it. I called you and asked you to hang out because my mom wasn't home. Your mom was yelling at you so you said you'd call back." Gabriella rested a hand on his sneaker and began to play with his laces, "But you never did."

"Don't do that." he groaned.

"Do what?"

"That guilt tripping shit, I'm not a little kid, Gabriella." Troy pulled his head up to look at her .

"Then stop acting like one."

"I think I'm entitled to that every once and a while. Don't you think?" He said nastily. Gabriella bit her lip and her voice automatically softened at his harsh tone.

"Tell me, Boo Boo." she scooted closer.

"She's taking me to court for custody of Jamie. Now she's making me pay my own student loans- that are in her name- and she called my dad asking him to give up his parental rights. So now they're both pissed at me because they supposedly didn't know Jamie was in the hospital and a nurse called the Social Services on me."

Troy sighed. "_My mom knew_ though, Brie, she knew because I was with you the night that she called me and said that she's taking Jamie home when he was released."

"Why did they call the CPS on _you_ then?" she frowned.

"Because for the past 6 years every time he went to the hospital, my mom and dad were never there to sign the forms. It was always me." he threw his head back against the wall with a thud.

Sharpay came back in the room and gathered up her bags and clothes. "I'll see you guys later, I'll call you T." she bounced out the room after giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

There was a moment of awkward silence after the door shut and the night air engulfed them and slowly disapated into room temperature. "I have good news." Gabriella said hesitantly.

Troy looked towards her and smiled. "Yeah?"

Gabriella nodded and grabbed his hand before kissing his knuckles, happy to see him smiling. "I got the job."

"That's great, babe." Troy flipped their hands over and laid a kiss of his own on her hand. "Next step is getting you a car." he chuckled.

"I'm quitting tomorrow." she said sadly. "I don't really want to leave. I'm going to be visiting all the time and man, I'm going to miss Mr. Derby." she said with a sigh. Troy stroked his thumb over her knuckles and smiled.

"I'm sure they'll look forward to every visit. But you got to learn to move on and look at the future." he said distantly. Gabriella reached forward and stroked his cheek, "Hey, look at me." He looked over at her and kissed the palm of her hand as it slid down his face.

"You're amazing, Troy. Give yourself a break alright?" she said sternly. Troy nodded numbly before reaching over and kissing her lips. She responded slowly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. He returned it and pulled her onto his lap and continued to hug her. Settling into her embrace reluctantly, he let out a shaky sigh.

"It's okay if you want to cry, Troy, sometimes all you need is a good emotional release." She stroked his hair and felt him tense before a harsh mumble erupted against her chest.

_"I don't cry."_

* * *

><p>Troy's radio suddenly shut off and he looked up from the magazine he was looking through only to find a matching pair of curious blue eyes before him.<p>

"I'm home." Jamie announced with a cheeky smile.

Troy chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I see." he pulled Jamie into a bone crushing hug and pushed him away before reaching forward from the wall behind him and hit play. Trina's voice began to pour out the radio and Troy began to bop his head. Jamie watched and then walked to the couch where he sat down and pulled out his schoolbooks.

"_TROY_!" he exclaimed over the music. Troy looked up and blew a bubble that popped around his lips. After pulling it back with his tongue he moved closer to Jamie.

"I'm hungry, Troy." Jamie said slowly.

Troy dropped his magazine, pulled up his pants, and sauntered over to the kitchen. He approached the pizza box on the stove and took out slice for Jamie. Jamie came in and followed him, "I don't want pizza."

"What do you want then?" he said biting into the slice himself.

"I want chocolate pudding." he grinned.

"We don't have chocolate puddng, pick something else." Troy said leaning into the fridge.

"Do we have cake?" Troy shook his head with a laugh, "No, we don't have cake."

"Then I'm not hungry anymore." he frowned.

"Go in the fridge and pick something, Jamie." Troy said lightly shoving his brother to the fridge.

"I don't want anything anymore." he whined.

Troy got a plate and put a slice of pizza on it and placed it in his little brother's hands, "Homework, now."

"Didn't you go grocery shopping, Troy?" Jamie looked up at him.

Troy shook his head, "Nope." He turned him around and guided him into the living room. "Sit and eat, Jamie."

Obeying, Jamie sat on the couch and leaned forward to take a bite of the pizza. "So what's on your neck?"

Troy looked up and gave him a curious look. "What do you mean what's on my neck?"

"Did you get hurt? It looks like those bruises I got when I had to have a blood transfusion." Jamie frowned.

Troy got up and went to the batheroom, looked in the mirror and found what Jamie was talking about. A huge, purple hickey sat right beneath his ear. He groaned as he touched it and then turned out the bathroom.

"Sharpay did it."

"Did what?"

"Hurt me." he laughed at the suspicious look that settled on Jamie's face. "You don't believe me?"

Jamie shrugged and turned back to his homework. "What's ¾?"

".75." Troy answered while peering into Jamie's book, "And that one is wrong, try again." He pointed at the one on the top of the page.

"Troy, what's sex like?"

Troy's head popped up and he looked into Jamie's devilish eyes._ "What?"_ he croaked.

"Sex?" Jamie said with a smile, "What's that like?"

"Oh God, we'll talk about this some other time… When you're older." Troy mumbled. "Jamie, ½ is .50." He pointed at his workbook.

"I'm going into Junior High next year, and I'm going to be eleven next month." Jamie poked Troy's cheek with his fist, "There's not a whole lot of time for you to wait, T."

"Why are you thinking about _that_ instead of fractions?" Troy said in a strained voice.

"Does that happen to be Gabriella's bra?" Jamie said with a raised eyebrow. Troy's face flushed as he looked to where a red lace bra sat draped over the arm of his grandmother's couch. He'd been caught.

"I don't know?" Troy squeaked.

"Oh you don't know do you?" Jamie reached to grab it but Troy dived for it instead and snatched it before Jamie's hands could get on it, he threw it down the hall and it hit the door of his bedroom before he looked at Jamie authoratively.

_"Do your homework."_

"Troy, I'm 10 not 5." Jamie frowned, "I'm going to want to kiss girls in other places soon." he said pointedly.

Troy cringed, "No, Jamie. Oh no." he looked at his little brother and shook his head, "You have a crush don't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, _Mom_." he said with a laugh.

"Oh Jesus, what's her name?" Troy said taking a bite of his own slice of pizza.

"Angela. She has red hair and hazel eyes and she's so _hot_." Jamie sighed.

Troy rolled his eyes and leaned against the coffee table, "Have you talked to her?"

Jamie's eyes widened, "What? No! Are you crazy? She'd probably laugh in my face."

Troy smiled softly, "You'll never know till you try." he offered. "You should try and talk to her tomorrow. Bring up something like, _"Help me with this problem."_ or _"Did you do your homework?"_ and _"Can you show me how to do this?"_ I'm sure the conversation will go from there."

"You're making me sound like a geek." Jamie laughed.

"Well, excuse me if I don't know what 10 year olds talk about nowadays." He punched the side of Jamie's head lightly and laughed.

"Troy, it's not even worth it." Jamie flipped his blond hair and looked him in the eyes, "She wants a_ healthy,_ good-looking kid. Not scrawny, little, _sick_ me."

Troy frowned, "Don't talk like that, I mean I have Gabriella and she obviously likes me a lot." Troy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Jamie's face furrowed, "Gross!"

"If I got Gabriella then you can get Torie." Troy patted his little brother's back.

"Angela." Jamie corrected.

"Angela."

* * *

><p>A shadow loomed over his desk and his hand automatically stopped writing and looked up to meet the prettiest hazel eyes in the 5th Grade.<p>

"Hi." she said.

"Hi!" Jamie answered, a bit too enthusiastically.

Angela giggled, "I need a ride home and no one else can give me one, so I wanted to know if your dad could take me?" she said quickly, "I don't live that far, I promise."

Jamie nodded and looked to the door when he heard his name called. Troy raised an eyebrow when Jamie gave him a pointed look. It finally dawned on him and he gave his little brother a thumbs up.

Jamie looked back at Angela, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." he smiled.

He got up and shoved his books in his bag. Angela picked up his lunch box and placed it inside for him. She grabbed her own bag and headed towards Troy following Jamie's lead.

"Tr-_Dad_, I was wondering if you could give Angela a ride home." Jamie said with a wink.

Troy grinned, "Sure," he reached a hand out to Angela, "Hi, Angela."

"Hi Mr. Bolton, I apologize for the inconvience if any but my parents had a business meetng and I totally forgot my metro card so I can't even take the train. I don't live that far and I promise I won't be a hassle." she said intelligently. She bashfully dropped her eyes from the handsome man's face.

Troy chuckled, "It's fine. All I had to do was Jamie's laundry."

Jamie elbowed him and Troy looked at him cheekily. "C'mon, you can sit in the front and show me how to get there."

"No! You have that _thing_ in the front seat remember, _Dad_?" Jamie said pointedly. If Troy didn't get his act right he was going to ruin this for him.

"Right! How could I forget? Sorry, you're going to have to sit in the back with Jamie." Troy bit his lip to keep from snickering.

"I don't mind." she smiled but soon blushed afterward as Troy looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon." Jamie grabbed her hand and led her out the building. Troy followed behind with a huge, proud grin on his face.

_"So did you do your homework yet? I didn't get number ten with the perimeter of a rectangle, you should show me how to do it."_

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mr. Derby." Gabriella entered the bedroom and closed the door. The old man looked up from his newspaper and smiled.<p>

"Gabriella!" He closed the newspaper and set it aside. "I see you brought me my fruit cup."

Gabriella giggled, "Of course I did."

"What's wrong?"

Gabriella set the fruit cup and spoon on a napkin and hesitantly said, "I quit today."

"Oh." Mr. Derby said with a curt nod. "I sure hope that means you will visit often."

Gabriella nodded with a soft but sad smile, "I'm going to miss you, Mr. Derby. I'll miss everyone of course, but I'm going to miss you the most."

"You know what your grandmother told me before she passed away?" he said leaning into his pillows. Gabriella sat on the chair next to his bed and shook her head.

"She told me to take care of you, she said look out for my little girl because I know I'm not going to be here much longer. Watch her grow. Help her build a brighter future than what she thinks she can have." Mr Derby smiled at her. "I'd like to hope I didn't fail her, that I inspired you somehow."

"You're like the grandfather I never had." she said with a sigh.

"Your future begins as soon as you walk out those doors Gabriella." he picked up his newspaper and showed her the front page where her face decorated in the detail she was to have for her performance of Black Swan stared back.

"You started it so long ago, and you dreamt of teachng young girls how to dance and how to love, breathe, and eat the sounds that make anyone move." He flipped one of her curls, "This place was the only thing holding you back. Your grandmother didn't want to you to be here. She didn't want you to stay here, but starting at a school is a great way to break out of this shell." He opened his arms around his room, "You're so much bigger than this place."

Gabriella teared up and looked away, "I don't want to leave, I have so many memories but I understand that I have to."

"Then you're on the right track, you have so much potential to be bigger than you are now, you've been dancing since you were too young to stand." He rubbed her shoulder, "I remember when I first saw you, when you were 12 years old and you performed a piece for your Grandmother because she was too sick to go to your show. It was beautiful and brought tears to everyone's eyes. So don't come in here telling me you're sad to leave, because this is what you are destined to do, Gabriella. This is your future."

Gabriella reached forward and embraced the old feeble man, "Thank you so much for your support, Mr. Derby."

"Make me and your grandmother proud." he smiled.

"I'm trying, believe me, I am." she wiped at her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Curtsy, round about, plie." Mrs. Giovanni called out to the class. Gabriella performed the choreography fluently and then finally began her solo.<p>

Mrs. Giovanni watched as her best dancer began her part. She smiled as the moves became natural and a part of Gabriella. She was not going to lie and say she was not impressed by the petite brunette, she was impressed when she first saw her and loved her trying nature when she had first auditioned. She took the troubled young teenager who was seeking a better life in dance under her wing and molded her posture and grace into the beautiful dancer she had before her.

"Here comes the rond de jambe en l'air! Pierre move in!"

A young boy soon ran in and caught Gabriella a bit too early but Gabriella played it off smoothly with a kick and spin then began her chasse'.

"Atitude! Pierre now!" He picked Gabriella up and spun her in the air for eight counts as the rest of the dancers began their choreography around them. Gabriella bent into her next position, still midair, and then kicked her leg and dropped gracefully into uncharted chaines, her skirt circling about her. Everyone ran out again and Gabriella ran into ecarte'.

"Stop!" Mrs. Giovanni shouted. Pierre landed in his turn and looked over at Gabriella. The piano stopped and Mrs. Giovanni headed toward the young ballerina and straightened her leg then put a finger up. "_DANSE!_"

They continued the movements and the dance instructor watched approvingly, "Pierre now comes the fish dive, catch her and end the movements. Everyone now! _Ballon!_ End it with a bang!" she shouted in her thick French accent.

The 6 minute dance finally ended and they clapped in conclusion.

"Take a break and then we're going to do the swan number!"

Sharpay high fived Gabriella who smiled in return, she was trying to catch her breath which wasn't working out so well.

"Your ass looked great, Troy is going to be so jealous of that guy." she sang and then spun around her friend.

"Please, no more spinning." she giggled. "I've had enough of those damn turns."

The girls laughed and sat on the floor. "I feel so achy, and my toes feel like they are about to bust open if I have to stand on them again!"

"Gabriella!" A thick French voice called out to her. She groaned and turned, "Yes, Madam?"

"Opening number, right now, go center stage, you do not rest!" she called.

Gabriella sighed. "If you sit, you will lose all the elasticity in your muscles and all the work you have done today will be lost." she scolded. "Maestro!"

"I swear I don't get paid enough to do this." Gabriella groaned. Sharpay laughed and patted her leg.

"Get up before she makes me go with you!" `

* * *

><p>Troy threw himself to the ground in frustration, feeling the ground shake and vibrate under his aching body. He hated and loved when he had these moments, when all he could do was move. He couldn't stop.<p>

Automatically, his body pulled up and moved into incredible isolations to _Go Go Wine by Vybz Kartel_. He had completely lost his body to the bass and rhythm as the mirrored walls shook with the volume of the song. Troy's body wanted to stop but his soul moved his limbs for another three songs.

"T, I called you like 100 times!" Chad threw his stuff to where Troy's was. Troy obviously didn't hear him but Chad shrugged and began stretching.

Troy suddenly dropped and Chad rolled his eyes at Troy's dramatics but when Troy didn't get up after a minute or two Chad called out to him, _"Troy?"_

He made moves to approach him when suddenly Troy's body began to jerk hysterically, "Shit." He ran over to his best friend and grabbed Troy's head and placed it on his lap, he began smacking Troy's face as he jerked more violently at Chad's restrains.

"Troy! Stop it, man! Stop playing!" Chad screamed. The music in the other rooms stopped and Chad continued screaming, "Someone call 911! Troy, please!" Chad screeched. A few people came into the room, gasping and trying to help him restrain Troy's violent movements.

"Don't hold him down, just turn him on his side!" a girl screamed. "He's having a seizure."

"Someone call an ambulance!" Chad screamed in frustration as he still held Troy's head in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOD YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE HOW MUCH SHIT I PUT TROY THROUGH LOLS. I AM DODGING IMAGINARY GLARES AT THE MOMENT BECAUSE I KNOW A FEW OF YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY READY TO PULL MY HAIR OUT AND GAUGE MY EYES. <strong>

**UNFORTUNATELY, I MUST TELL YOU THAT THINGS DO GET WORSE. **

**Review :)**

**And yes, soon we will get more in-depth about both Troy and Gabriella's relationship with their families, Gabriella's relationship with Mr. Derby, and the love triangle amongst Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor. Be prepared for a Sharpay and Zeke romance in the midst of this and an introduction to Jason. No, I have not forgotten about Kelsi. Some parts of the story are just more important than other parts lols, and there is a reason I made Kelsi a bitch in this story.**

**Okay goodbye now, **

**RACHELLE**


End file.
